Protocolo: Sailor Moon
by Sir Charles Z
Summary: Un enemigo de otro mundo ha escogido a la Tierra como su objetivo, ¿podran Serena y las demas detenerlo? y ¿quienes son aquellos extraños seres que han aparecido? ¿son amigos o enemigos? CAP 8 ACTUALIZADO! despues de una larga ausencia
1. Prologo

Prologo

**Tunguska, antiguo Imperio Ruso 1908**

En la fría tundra las actividades de los pocos pobladores de aquella región se limitaban a la tala de arboles, trabajar en algunas minas o ganadería para llevar algo a las numerosas familia que los hombres debían mantener.

-¡Makarov!-llamo un hombre de barba cubierta de nieve-¡Makarov!-un chico salió de un corral, este iba bien abrigado-¡Muchacho! ¿porque diablos no has acomodado el equipo del trineo?-le pregunto molesto

-Lo siento señor, no volverá a pasar-el chico con algo de molestia comenzó su tarea

-Solo por eso, limpiaras el corral de Valgo y Danko-castigo aquel hombre entrando a la tienda de campaña mientras el chico maldecía su suerte

**A la mañana siguiente**

-¡Makarov!-aquel hombre llamo fuertemente, mientras aquel chico despertó al lado de uno de los animales-¡Makarov!-aquel hombre saco a rastras al chico-¡Vamos haragan! ¡prepara todo nos vamos al bosque!-

-¿Vamos?-pregunto el chico sorprendido mientras comenzó a preparar todo, ya en el bosque en los mas profundo de este un gran numero de hombres trabajaba en medio de la tundra talando los arboles

-¿Han oído las noticias?-hablaba uno de los pocos que tomaban un ligero descanso-La revolución ya termino-

-Mira no me interesa oir sobre el Imperio-reclamo otro

-Se nota que no soportas oir de los Zares-le dijo otro

-Eso de "unificar" a los pueblos de Siberia, es un sueño muy tonto-mientras los hombres discutían Makarov pasaba el tiempo con los perros ya que él era el vigía, estaba dándole un pan a un perro cuando algunos empezaron a gemir y luego ladrar

-¿Qué pasa?-los perros comenzaron a inquietarse más y señalar a un lugar en especial, el chico trato de calmarlos pero algunos salieron corriendo-¡LOS PERROS!-grito el chico todo mundo se alerto cuando una luz inundo la tundra….

Aquella noche una chica de cabello plateado y rasgos finos despertaba de golpe después de aquel sueño, se levanto de la cama en dirección a la ventana donde corrió las cortinas en donde el paisaje nocturnos de la ciudad de Tokio podría deleitar a cualquiera, pero el semblante de la chica era de preocupación

-Otra vez…-miraba hacia el vacio-significa que esta cerca de empezar-su reflejo dejo entre ver una lagrima caer de su ojo


	2. El Inicio

Capitulo 1

**El inicio**

**Distrito de Jyuban, Tokio, Japón; Tiempo actual**

-¡BUUUUAAA!-gritaba Serena mientras corría junto con Luna

-¿Cómo es posible que aun en la universidad llegues tarde?-le reprocho la gatita a la chica

-Lo sé, pero las tareas son muy pesadas y casi no dormí-sollozo disculpándose mientras se dirigía a la estación del tren, iba tan absorta en llegar que no se fijo en el semáforo al cruzar una calle fue cuando un auto apareció en el campo visual de Serena la cual se pasmo mientras el rechinar de los neumáticos se escucho

-¡Serena!-Luna preocupada se acerco a una desmayada Serena a quien lamio en el rostro, mientras de aquel auto salía un chico bastante preocupado

-¡Hay no!-dijo tomándose del cabello, fue cuando Serena dio signos de vida al levantarse espantando al chico que solo la vio mirar su reloj y salir corriendo-¿Qué paso?-dijo muy fuera de lugar aquel chico pelirrojo

**30 minutos después**

En la universidad de Daiba, un trío muy particular esperaba en uno de los pasillos del campus

-¿Cuánto tiempo más tenemos que esperar?-era Mina quien estaba vaciando su tercer jugo de naranja

-Lo sé Mina, pero ya conoces a Serena-Lita revisaba por enésima vez su reloj

-Deberíamos regalarle una alarma de incendios como despertador ¿no lo creen?-sugirió Rei pensando que dar en navidad a su amiga, a lo que las chicas asintieron fue cuando finalmente una cabellera rubia con coletas apareció entre la multitud, Serena se acerco al grupo sin mucho aliento

-Al fin llegas…-espeto Rei

-Je je je, lo siento-se tomo de la nuca con pena-pero es que la tarea de Pedagogía moderna me hizo trasnochar-

-Eso te pasa por no hacer con tiempo tus trabajos-regaño Rei-Pero eso te pasa por escoger una carrera tan pesada para tu cabeza de chorlito-

-Si pero… ¿¡como dijiste!-

-Tal vez debiste elegir Artes como yo-menciono Mina con orgullo

-No tengo talento para la actuación o el canto-contesto Serena, nadie le llevo la contraria

-Quizás Ciencias Sociales o Economía -sugirió Lita, pero la expresión de Serena le hizo callar ya que tenía una lagrimas en los ojos a punto de estallar en un berrinche

-¡Pero eso sí, nada como la carrera de Ami!-menciono Mina con un fondo aterrador

-Hablando de ella, ¿recibieron su ultimo correo?-pregunto Serena

-¡Claro!, vuelve a mencionar lo bello que es Frankfurt y que el nivel académico de su universidad es muy alto y competitivo, dice que ya decidió hacer su especialidad en Oncología Infantil ¿verdad?-aclaro Rei

-Increíble que Ami haya podido adelantar un año y medio de estudios-alabó Lita

-Eso es verdad Ami es increíble en eso-agrego Serena

-Mas bien es que ahora Ami puede hacer mas sin tanto lastre-Rei digo con cierto señalamiento a unas personitas

-¿¡Que estas insinuando Rei!-dijeron en coro Mina y Serena

-Chicas compórtense están haciendo una escena otra vez-Lita señalo a varios alumnos viendo el tumulto que se estaba armando, lo cual ruborizo a las tres chicas envueltas en este, las cuales dijeron a coro

-Vayamos a ver las calificaciones de final de semestre-Lita salió tras de ellas, una vez ahí buscaron por nombres y carreras sus promedios finales

-Veamos que tal me fue luego de tanto sacrificio-Mina decía para sus adentros cuando dio con su nombre soltó un grito de emoción, a lo que sus amigas rápidamente se acercaron para ver su alegría

-¡76!-con lagrimas en los ojos Mina presumía su logro-¡sin problema alguno!

-Sera por los pelos-molesto Serena, cuando Lita sonrió

-Nada mal-dijo-82-suspiro sonriente

-Hino, Hino-Rei buscaba enérgica su nombre con su calificación-Hino… ¡89! –exclamo con orgullo y aire de grandeza-después de esto creo que ahora soy la mas aplicada-dijo en broma

-Pues no creo que sea así Rei…-Mina señalo con algo de sorpresa hacia Serena la cual lloraba como una Magdalena, Rei pensó lo peor

-¡Animo Serena, no puede ser tan malo!-animo Rei pero cuál fue su sorpresa que al ver la pizarra vio un…

-¡QUE!-se alcanzo a oír por toda la universidad

-¡Increíble!-Mina

-¡Imposible!-Lita

-¡Debe haber un error!-Rei-¿¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE SERENA TUVIERA UN 92!-Rei estaba más que anonadada

-¡quién lo creería! –Lita también estaba sorprendida

-¿Qué decías de la mas aplicada Rei?-inflo su ego la rubia, y esa tarde como recompensa las chicas fueron a la cafetería Crown's a tomar una bien merecida malteada

-¡Por nosotras!-brindaron alzando sus vasos

-Oye Sere-le hablo Mina-¿Cómo le esta yendo a Darien en California?-

-Muy bien-sonrió ampliamente-de hecho me prometió que vendría este verano a pasarlo en Japón y muy probablemente la navidad también-

-Me alegro por ti Serena-comento Rei-sabes que lo has hecho muy bien estos casi 3 años-

-Es verdad-suspiro-3 años de cambios desde que termino la pesadilla con Galaxia y Caos…-un poco de tristeza vino al rostro de la joven

-Si y después de eso Seiya y los demás regresaron a su planeta a lado de su princesa-Mina suspiro para dar un sorbo grande a su malteada

-Luego Ami, hizo su aplicación para la universidad de Frankfurt-decía Serena recordando-para que luego Darien retomara su postgrado en E.U, al principio estaba triste de perderlo pero cuando sucedió lo de Galaxia…-negó con la cabeza-pero ahora es mucho más fácil sobrellevarlo ya que no tenemos nada que temer-sonrió, lo cual fue respondido por sus amigas

-Serena tonta-reclamo suavemente Rei-sabes bien que Ami vendrá este verano-algo que conforto a Serena

-Ahora cambiando un poco el tema-interrumpió Mina-tenemos algo importante de que hablarte…-

-¿De qué se trata?-

-Bueno como sabrás últimamente has estado llegando muy retrasada a la universidad, ya que esta te queda bastante lejos, y como también ya va siendo tiempo de independizarnos…-dio un poco de rodeo a lo que quería decir Mina

-Lo que Mina quiere decir-apunto Rei-es que deberíamos vivir juntas-eso sorprendió a Serena-lo teníamos como un secreto, ya que hemos buscado un departamento lo suficientemente amplio para las 3 y que fuera económico-

-Pero como no tenemos un empleo y como está la situación mobiliaria, optamos por mudarnos con Lita-dijo Mina

-¿¡QUE!-Lita casi se ahoga con su malteada al oír eso

-La verdad Lita tú tienes el privilegio de tener muy cerca la estación del tren-menciono Rei- además tu departamento es lo bastante grande para que las 4

vivamos, además de que con que algunas de nosotras trabajemos mas, podríamos aportar para la manutención del mismo-la expresión de Lita daba a entender que no estaba muy contenta con la idea

-Es una buena idea ya que así podremos estar juntas y poder empezar una vida nueva-Serena estaba muy emocionada-se lo comentare a mis papas en esta semana para que me den su opinión-sonrió

-Yo ya les dije a mis padres y están más que emocionados porque deje la casa-dijo con algo de pena Mina, la cual se transmitió a sus amigas después de un rato de platicar cosas como moda, y demás temas que solo las chicas saben conversar, se despidieron y cada una tomo rumbo a sus casas mientras caminaba Serena paso frente a una tienda de electrónica en donde exhibían las pantallas de televisión de última generación en las cuales pasaban las noticias internacionales, Serena no presto mucha atención a lo que decían en la barra de noticias, las cuales parecían tener un enlace con una cadena norteamericana ya que aparecían los encabezados en ingles.

-Lo que tomaria meses o años en preveer, ahora es una realidad ya que la comunidad cientifica ha confirmado la aparicion de meteoritos en una posible colision con la Tierra, la NASA ha estimado que en menos de 12 horas la primer oleada entrara por Rusia recorriendo todo el territorio Occidental hasta la costa oeste de Estados Unidos se estima que algunos meteoritos tambien puedan caer en el norte de Japón y la isla central, el gobierno del primer ministro ya esta tomando las medidas de precaucion, el gobierno Norteamericano ha emitido un boletin de ultima hora en el que informa que el su espacio aereo estara cerrado por las proximas 72 horas, al igual que todo el trafico aereo mundial empezara a ser detenido hasta evaluar que no hay amenaza alguna para las aeronaves civiles; ahora tendremos un enlace en vivo...-decía un reportero

**Mas tarde en casa de los Tsukino**

Serena salia de la ducha y con rapidez se puso el pijama, tomo su laptop encendiendola y espero por un rato hasta que un timbrado sono, abrio la ventana de chat y un gran recuadro aparecio con la imagen de Darien

-¡Hola Darien!-saludo efusivamente Serena a un Darien algo desaliñado pero despierto

-¿Cómo estas Serena?-bostezo-

-Te ves adorable cuando bostezas-le dijo con cariño algo que hizo sonreír al chico

-Tú siempre me haces tener un sonrisa en el rostro mi amor-le menciono-¿Todo bien por allá?-

-¡Muy bien!-declaro con mucho animo-las chicas y yo tenemos planeado vivir juntas antes de que inicie el nuevo semestre-

-¿En serio?, eso si que es una sorpresa-confeso su novio-¿ y la escuela? Se supone que hoy te daban tus resultados del semestre...-

-Pues veras...-Seren comenzo a darle vueltas al asunto algo que Darien supuso con un ligero suspiro

-Supongo que el ritmo de la universidad es mucho para ti...-

-¿Pero de que hablas?-Serena le miro contrariada al momento de mostrarle su boleta de calificacion, lo que Darien se ahogara con su cafe

-¡Cof, cof! ¿¡en serio un 92!- pregunto sin creerlo aun

-Buaa ¿porque nadie lo cree a la primera?- reprocho con llanto Serena, a lo que Darien tardo un rato en calmarla.

-¿Ya estas mejor?-le pregunto ya mas calmado

-Algo... aunque todavia un poco molesta-gruño-y dime con respecto a que vienes en estos dias...-

-Justamente que lo mencionas tal vez me retrase en llegar-Darien dijo con su tono normal-con lo de la lluvia de meteoritos quizas los vuelos se retrasen algunos dias y en el peor de los casos algunos se cancelen, pero vere la forma de estar contigo al menos antes de que inice mi semestre final-

-¿Dijiste final?-Serena tenia una sonrisa

-Si en efecto, ya lo ultimo que me falta lo puedo hacer via electrónica y para la titulación solo es presentarse y…ya…-la pantalla y la comunicación comenzaba a congelarse

-¿Darien?-pregunto Serena

-Lo …. Si…to…pa…ce que… la…mu…cion esta….-Serena pudo ver como un objeto caia a lo lejos ya que tenia vista de la ciudad cuando una explosión ilumino todo dejando el cuadro en negro con la leyenda de comunicación interrumpida; a lo que dejo a Serena con un nudo en la garganta saliendo hacia su sala en donde su familia solo vio con angustia las noticias al ver como la caída de los meteoritos conmocionaba al planeta entero.

Cada una de las Sailors Scouts veía desde su punto de vista el desastre, sintiendo una impotencia de no poder ayudar a la población, pero su ayuda no seria requerida no aun…

**En algún punto del desierto de Mohavé**

**6 horas después del impacto**

-Inicio de sistema… revisión del sistema… comenzar análisis-decia una voz digital en medio de un cráter-

_**Continuara…**_

_**Notas del autor:**_

_**Hola como están, pues como ven aquí estoy de nuevo en las andadas listo para traerles un emocionante historia la cual espero del sea de su agrado, ahora me adentrare en el mundo de la Ciencia ficción para ver que tal la puedo desarrollar.**_

_**Advierto que este será mi primer historia X-over que hago asi que tengan algo de paciencia, se que combinar dos series que son completamente diferentes es difícil y mas aun si muchos de los lectores no saben mucho de la serie Transformers y es por eso que en cada capitulo presentare a los personajes que aparecerán por el bando de los Transformers mientras tanto esperare sus comentarios y review's sobre este primer capitulo que espero les haya gustado leer como a mi de escribir**_

_**Saludos!**_

_**P.D. **_

_**Felices fiestas a todos y todas al igual que un prospero 2012!**_


	3. Extraños incidentes

**Capitulo 2**

**Extraños incidentes**

**Desierto de Mohavé, 12 horas después del impacto**

-_Cypher 1 a escuadrón: haciendo chequeo de comunicación y posición_-mencionaba el líder de un escuadrón de 5 jets de combate.

-_Enterado Lider Cypher_-habló un operador de radar en una base cercana.

-_Cypher 1, este es Cypher 2, posibles intrusos en el radar posición 1-5-0-4 al norte_-reportó uno de los pilotos del escuadrón-_permiso para revisar posición_-

-¡Wilco! Procederemos con ojo de serpiente al norte-decía el líder, mientras los pilotos mencionaban su número de piloto y viraban hacia el norte sin romper su formación llegando en pocos segundos hacia los tres intrusos, mientras que en tierra en una base militar subterránea recibían información sobre lo que acontecía.

-¡Señor!-llamó un operador de radar a su superior.

-¿Qué tenemos, sargento?-habló un hombre vestido elegantemente de azul marino con porte de ser un militar de alta jerarquía.

-Cypher tiene en su radar a tres intrusos-reportó.

-Deme una pantalla y sonido-ordenó.

-Entablando contacto visual con los intrusos-era la voz del líder de escuadrón- y preparando armas…-a lo lejos se podía apreciar que eran tres aviones F-15, los mismos que ocupaba la fuerza aérea Norteamericana pero con la diferencia de que sus colores eran muy llamativos. Aquellos aviones volaban en "flecha" por lo que su identificación era mas fácil, el avión de la derecha era azul con rayas moradas en los bordes de sus alas, el segundo negro con el mismo acabado en sus alas y el tercero era blanco con bordes rojos-¡Atencion naves no identificadas, están violando espacio aéreo de los Estados Unidos! ¡Identifiquense o abriremos fuego! ¡Repito identifíquense o los derribaremos!-no hubo respuesta.

-Cypher 2 haciendo maniobra de seguimiento-habló aquel piloto mientras se colocaba a la izquierda del líder de aquel misterioso escuadron, cuando tuvo visión de la cabina…-¡Imposible, No hay nadie piloteando!-dijo con asombro.

-¿Qué no hay nadie?-dijo una voz robotica, justo cuando aquel avión se transformó en un gigante de acero que en pleno vuelo se dirigió hacia aquel jet al cual destruyó de un golpe seco-¿Y yo que soy eh?-

-¡TENEMOS HOSTILES!-grito Cypher 1-¡TOMEN POSICIONES DE COMBATE!-todos los jets rompieron su formación y fueron eligiendo a sus rivales.

-Vamos... ¡te tengo maldito!-era Cypher 3 quien disparaba sus cañones mientras su radar apuntaba al jet negro-¡En la mira! ¡FOX 1 FOX 1!-disparó un misil que dio de pleno en el avión-¡SII!-pero la alegría le duro poco ya que vio que el blanco estaba intacto-¡EL MISIL NO TUVO EFECTO!-la sorpresa no terminó ya que aquel avión desapareció-¿En… en donde está?-

-¡3!-grito Cypher 4-¡3! ¡ATRÁS DE TI!-le advirtió.

-¡NO ME LO PUEDO QUITAR NO PUEDO NOOOOO!-gritó en desesperación mientras un poderoso haz de luz lo rodeaba.

-¡DAME UN BLANCO YA CASI, DAMELO!-era Cypher 5 quien maneobraba y disparaba contra el jet azul-¡YA CASI!-pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar aquel avión hizo una voltereta mientras también se transformaba en un gigante metalico.

-¡ESTOY PARA APOYARTE!-Cypher 4 maniobraba en auxilio de 5 pero aquel robot voló unos segundos cuando 4 estuvo lo bastante cerca acelero transformándose en jet fue la tanta la potencia del aceleron que rompió la barrera del sonido con una potente explosión que destruyó los jets humanos.

-¡ESTE ES CYPHER 1, SOLO QUEDO YO Y ME HE QUEDADO SIN MISILES!-decia con pánico en su voz el piloto que trataba de quitarse a aquellos tres-¡MAYDAY MAYDAY MAYDAY!-los operadores solo podían oir la transmisión hasta que esta cesó por completo.

-¡Comuníquenme con el Pentágono y con el presidente!-dijo aquel oficial a sus subordinados-¡Alerten a toda la Costa Oeste quiero a los cazas en el aire, pasaremos a DEFCON 3!-

-¿Señor?-uno de los operadores tenia duda.

-Me hare responsable de esto y lo que pase, manden un escuadrón de rescate en búsqueda de sobrevivientes-

**Distrito de Jyuban, Tokio, Japón **

**Residencia de los Tsukino**

Esa mañana fue la mas larga para Serena quien había pasado en vela la noche en espera de que Darien se comunicara, lloro por algún tiempo por el shock que provoco la caída de los meteoritos a la ciudad de Los Angeles pero desde el amanecer no se había despegado del televisor en donde veía las noticias con algo de obsesión.

-Tiene que estar bien-dijo esperando que dieran alguna información sobre la UCLA, su madre estaba angustiada al igual que las chicas que cuando amaneció habían ido a verla.

-Esto no esta bien-suspiro Mina sentada frente a la mesa principal, junto a Lita y Rei, esta ultima jugueteaba con la taza de café que les había servido la mama de Serena.

-Tenemos que hacer algo…-dijo Lita después de beber algo de aquel café.

-¿Cómo que?-menciono Rei-¿Volar a EU y buscar a Darien?... recuerden que volar hacia alla ahora es imposible-recordó.

-Lo sabemos Rei pero ver a Serena asi me pone muy mal-Mina bebió de un golpe su café después de lo que dijo Lita.

-¡Tengo una idea!-se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina en donde estaba la mama de Serena preparando el almuerzo-¿me permite usar el teléfono señora Tsukino?-

-Adelante-le dijo con voz angustiada, Mina marco un numero rápidamente espero un poco hasta que le contestaron.

-¡Hola!... pues mas o menos… no muy bien, por eso les llamaba… de ser posible si… Necesito hablar con… ¿¡como que no esta!...¡pero!... entiendo… ok… estaremos en contacto….-Mina colgó el teléfono.

-Mina ¿a quien llamaste?-pregunto Lita.

-A Setsuna y a las demás, pero solo esta Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru…-dijo con tristeza.

-¿Y Setsuna?-pregunto Rei al entender un poco la idea de Mina.

-No saben, hace semanas que no saben de ella-respondió con pesadez sentándose de nuevo frente a la mesa.

-Debe estar en la puerta del tiempo vigilando la continuidad del mismo-sugirió Lita sin mucho convencimiento, ya que la ausencia de la guardian del tiempo era común, pero no mayor a unos cuantos días ya que debía cuidar también de Hotaru.

-Haruka y Michiru vendrán dentro de un rato para ver a Serena-informó Mina-tal vez ellas puedan ayudarnos.

-Mejor voy al templo-Rei ya bastante estresada tomo su bolso y salió de ahí rumbo a su casa-tengo un mal presentimiento…

**Aeropuerto de Frankfurt, Alemania **

**12 horas después del impacto**

La afluencia de gente que recorría el aeropuerto era mucho mayor ya que desde el incidente con los meteoritos se había ordenado la suspensión indefinida de los vuelos, pero pasado el incidente las aerolíneas poco a poco iban reabriendo los itinerarios para algunas zonas; mucha gente al enterarse de que los vuelos empezarían a salir se volcaron a ver si podían viajar a sus destinos, de entre los miles de turistas, viajeros de negocios, también iban rescatistas para apoyar las zonas de emergencia estaba una chica de estatura mediana, cabello azul con orbes del mismo esperando tener suerte de que la ruta a Tokio estuviera abierta, Ami se abrió paso entre empujones y reclamos hasta el aparador de su aerolínea, en donde los empleados estaban haciendo lo mas que podían para atender a sus clientes.

-Señorita…-llamo a la trabajadora-Señorita… seño…-pero la chica le pidió un momento mientras recibia una llamada, la cual terminó rápido y sonrió algo forzada.

-Digame-decia con un tono entre cansada y molesta.

-Quisiera saber si los vuelos hacia Tokio se reanudaran pronto-pregunto Ami.

-Aun no sabemos muy bien si en las próximas horas se reanuden los vuelos hacia ya, por lo menos no los vuelos directos, ya que por el momento la rutas de Europa están siendo de mucha prioridad, además las escalas hacia Japón casi siempre son Estados Unidos, es poco probable que en menos de 24 horas se reabran con normalidad, tal vez el vuelo directo pero no es seguro… si me disculpa…-

Ami suspiró cansada de esperar por lo que buscó un lugar donde sentarse; una vez que lo encontró miró lo que pasaba-que inoportuna fue esta contingencia, y yo que iba dar la sopresa a las chicas... ¡Pero bueno mientras espero leere un rato!- de su mochila sacó un ejemplar de "El Ingenioso Don Quijote de la Mancha" -¡Que bueno que traje una lectura ligera!...( O.O ligera dijo?, si el Quijote tiene 1250 páginas!... un momento es Ami ¬¬" )

Después de avanzar casi 999 páginas, Ami detuvo su lectura "ligera" para descansar los ojos y estirar su piernas, habían pasado casi 2 horas desde que había pedido información, estiró los brazos y se puso de pie con rumbo a los restaurantes, eligió uno donde vendían sándwiches, los cuales disfrutó ampliamente y regresó después a la zona de check in de la aerolínea alemana para saber si había alguna novedad cosa que dudaba.

-¡_Atención a todos nuestros pasajeros!-_comenzó a hablar una aeromoza con ayuda de un megáfono-¡_la torre de control ha informado que los vuelos a Estados Unidos han sido cancelados definitivamente por las próximas 36 horas, los demás vuelos con destinos a Beijing, Tokio y Sydney serán llamados en breve! ¡gracias por su comprensión!_-no muchos de los pasajeros recibieron con alegría aquella noticia pero para Ami fue un alivio, una hora mas tarde Ami estaba en un lujoso avión "SuperJumbo", el cual en pocos minutos estaba en el aire.

_-¡Buenas noches pasajeros_!-era el capitán quien con un claro acento alemán hablaba por medio del sonido del avión-¡_les habla el capitán Klaus Schlegel, en breve estaremos a la velocidad crucero para que puedan desabrochar sus cinturones y puedan transitar por el avión, nuestro viaje es sin escalas con destino final en Tokio, Japón en donde estaremos en 11 horas aproximadamente si las condiciones meteorológicas lo permiten; una vez por parte de nuestra empresa nos disculpamos por los retrasos y disfruten de su viaje!-_

**Vuelo AL453 Lufthansa, sobre el mar Caspio**

Aquel avión sobrevolaba el inmenso mar interior de Europa Occidental, dentro del mismo avión, la gran mayoría de los pasajeros dormía, a excepción de unos cuantos que veían unas películas o hacían todo menos dormir, como Ami Mizuno quien leía otra obra en español.

-Vaya que García Márquez es un gran escritor-dijo en voz baja cerrando el libro, era el cuarto libro que leía desde que salió de la universidad, miró por la ventana mientras veía el oscuro cielo pensando que a sus pies estaba el también oscuro mar soltó un suspiro mientras reclinaba su asiento y tomaba una cobija. En la cabina todo transcurría sin novedad alguna,

-Control aquí AL453-era el copiloto mientras se comunicaba con los aeropuertos para verificar trafico, clima y reportar alguna anomalía

-_Enterados AL453 este es el control de Bakú, se reportan unos ligeros cúmulos al noreste con vientos cruzados muy fuertes-_mencionó aquel controlador de radar.

-Si gracias, cambiando a rumbo 2-6-1 sur este-mencionaba el copiloto, mientras el capitán volaba a base de instrumentos.

-Procedamos, llamen a Teherán para que estén informados de que estaremos bordeando su frontera-ordenó, a lo que el operador de radio y control obedeció.

-Teherán, este es AL453 de Lufthansa adelante control Teherán-daba inicio a las comunicaciones-solicitamos permiso de ingreso a espacio aéreo iraní ingresando por 2-6-1 por viento cruzado y cúmulo-

-Enterado AL453 ingrese su estatus y espere autorización-decía otro controlador de radar-AL453 indique su ruta de traslado-fue cuando la alarma de radar se disparó, lo cual puso alerta a la tripulación.

-Control Teherán, nuestros radares han saltado con la alarma de proximidad de misil, ¿hay algún escuadrón sobrevolando cerca?-preguntó el operador de radio.

-Negativo, no tenemos patrullas cerca de la zona-respondía el controlador.

-Tengo algo a 5 kilómetros justo al frente de nosotros…¡momento ahora son 3!... ¡no puede ser esto se mueve muy rápido!-

-¿Teherán tienen en sus radares algo?-preguntaba ya exaltado.

El controlador llamó a su superior-Señor, tenemos una situación-

Los pilotos accionaron las señales de emergencia a los pasajeros que salieron de su sueño ya que el avión comenzó a vibrar.

-¡Capitán esta a un kilometro! ¡Contacto en 10, 9, 8,7…!-gritó el operador de radar.

¡Mayday, mayday, mayday, aquí vuelo AL453 Lufthansa!-comunicaba en banda abierta el capitán-tenemos alerta de misil en nuestros radares, posición a 250Km al norte de Irán… solicitamos equipos de rescate para ama…-los ojos del capitán no daban crédito a lo que veían mientras un destello blanco iluminó toda la cabina, el avión comenzó a experimentar turbulencia.

-¡Oh por Dios!-exclamo Ami agarrándose con fuerza de la mascarilla de oxigeno, cuando vio por su ventanilla un resplandor-¿Qué es eso?-dijo cuando el resplandor se hizo intenso cegándola…

**Templo Hikawa, Tokio, Japón **

Rei oraba llegando a un punto de concentración mientras el gran fuego del templo parecía danzar para ella.

-Algo malo esta pasando… y Ami esta envuelta…-fue cuando tuvo unas visiones tan fuertes y rápidas que la hicieron abrir sus ojos de golpe, rápidamente fue al árbol de los deseos en done encontró una tablilla muy particular, la cual estaba cuarteada por en medio.

-¡Ami!-soltó un grito ahogado, al saber que algo le había pasado a su querida amiga.

**Algún tiempo después…**

-¡Muy bien!-decía aquel líder de escuadrón-¡tendremos contacto con el intruso en 70 segundos!-

-¡Capitán!-habló su segundo al mando desde otro jet caza-¡estoy recibiendo una transmisión!, ¡proviene de la misma posición!-

-¿Posición?-

-20 mil pies señor-observó aquel piloto.

-¡Procedan con cautela y no disparen a menos de que sean provocados!- los 5 aviones se elevaron a la velocidad del sonido justo cuando vieron unos destellos en el cielo negro.

-¡Atención aeronave no identificada está invadiendo espacio aéreo chino!-habló el líder de escuadrón-¡reporte su estatus y placa!, ¡repito estatus y placa!-

Dentro de aquel avión los pilotos reaccionaban de su trance al oír la tercer advertencia.

-Este es vuelo AL453 Lufthansa...-

-¿Cómo dijo piloto?-la pregunta fue extraña para la tripulación del avión civil.

- AL453 Lufthansa, perdón pero necesitamos que nos digan exactamente donde nos encontramos, mis instrumentos parecen estar dañados-dijo al revisar la brújula y la computadora el capitán.

-AL453 se encuentran en China…-mencionó el líder de aquel escuadrón-Los escoltaremos a Shangai…-

-¿Dijo China?- pregunto el copiloto, los pasajeros poco a poco iban despertando, Ami, que yacía en el suelo del pasillo, se levanto con un dolor de cabeza mientras se levantaba apoyándose en el asiento.

-¿Qué… que paso?-se preguntó cuando escuchó un sonido muy agudo con eco, pero nadie mas lo había escuchado, lo cual la dejó con muchas dudas y un sudor frio; aquel avión era escoltado por aeronaves chinas-¿eso que fue?-

**Ubicación desconocida, tiempo desconocido**

-¡Perfecto!-dijo una voz metálica la cual estaba llena de maldad-¡ahora podremos de una vez por todas hacernos de este planeta!-

-¿Cuáles son sus ordenes mi Lord?-dijo un robot hincado de tonos rojos y alas blancas en las cuales tenia un símbolo morado muy particular.

-¡Inicien la fase 1!-dijo aquel robot sentado en un trono gigante mientras sus ojos rojos destellaron…

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**Notas del autor:**

**Hola como estás? Espero que bien, y que bueno que sigas por aquí leyendo tu historia que yo con gusto escribo para que te entretengas; otro capitulo mas llega a su fin.**

**Ahora empezando por lo bueno osea la historia, en cada capitulo o mas bien a cada nota ire poniendo información sobre la serie transformers y/o pondré links de las wikis o imágenes de los personajes y empezaremos con uno de los enemigos de los Autobots.**

**Les presento a STARSCREAM!**

**.org/wiki/Starscream**

**.**


	4. Un reencuentro explosivo

**Capitulo 3**

**Un reencuentro explosivo**

**Distrito de Jyuban, Tokio, Japón **

**Residencia de los Tsukino **

Haruka y Michiru habían hecho acto de presencia para ver el estado de su princesa, ya que estaban al tanto de que "Él" estaba en la zona de desastre en estos momentos; en ese instante Serena dormía rendida sobre el sofá después de trasnochar.

-¿Han podido indagar algo sobre si Darien está bien?-pregunto Mina

-Michiru lo ha intentado desde la mañana-dijo Haruka con su habitual tono pedante cosa que no molesto a Michiru.

-La verdad, no he podido ver con claridad, solo he visto unas siluetas de personas, pero nada mas-aclaró, fue cuando el timbre sonó a lo que Lita fue a abrir la puerta; era Rei que se veía muy agitada.

-¡Que bueno que llegan!-decía tomando aire después de correr desde su casa hasta ahí-¡creo que tenemos una situación muy apremiante!-

**Aeropuerto de Narita, Japón.**

**20 horas después del impacto.**

Ami, después de su travesía no preparada a China, donde estuvo bajo observación por autoridades de ese país, finalmente había llegado a su destino…-¡Al fin en casa!-dijo mientras abordaba un taxi con rumbo a Jyuban, llego a su casa donde su madre se sorprendió de verla.

-¡Cariño!-la abrazó-¡que sorpresa! ¿no dijiste que vendrías hasta dentro de 2 semanas?-le pregunto su madre.

-Pues ya ves, quise dar la sorpresa a ti a las chicas-sonrío con evidentes signos de cansancio, su madre la guió hasta su vieja recamara en donde parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, ya que estaba espléndidamente ordenada la cual recorrió con nostalgia-ya dos años…-dijo al tomar una foto de ella y las demás antes de la batalla con Galaxia, suspiro dejando la foto en su escritorio-¡Iré a ver como esta Serena!-avisó tomando sus llaves y salió cerrando fuertemente la puerta, la doctora Mizuno solo se sorprendió ante aquello pero luego sonrío.

-¿Entonces Rei?-Lita quería comprender lo que le decía su amiga-¿Un nuevo enemigo ha aparecido?-Rei miro a Michiru como esperando que la respaldara.

-Yo creo que si, porque mira-mostró un periódico poniéndolo en la mesa con el encabezado de "¿ULTRAMAN EXISTE? Y una foto de una calle llena de humo por algún incendio pero dentro de esta se podía distinguir la silueta de un ser de por lo menos unos 10 metros de alto el cual sus ojos destellaban de un color azul.

-¿Qué significa eso?-Mina hacia la pregunta más obvia.

-Guerra-respondió Haruka cruzándose de brazos, en ese momento Serena despertaba.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-dijo con pereza cuando llamaron a la puerta, la cual atendió Lita

-¿Ami?-su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver a su amiga después de casi dos años, Serena fue la que reaccionó mas efusivamente al lanzarse contra ella en un abrazo que la derribo y cayendo en un mar de lagrimas y risas.

-¡AMI!-decía Serena fuertemente abrazada de ella-¡CUMPLISTE TU PROMESA!-todas olvidaron por un momento lo que Michiru y Rei estaban diciendo

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos-anuncio Michiru-seguro quieren hablar de muchas cosas ahora que Ami regresoó-sonrió.

-Luego hablamos-corto Haruka-veremos si Setsuna vuelve y les avisaremos-la pareja salió de la casa y subieron al auto de Haruka, una vez dentro la rubia comentó-Tenemos que decirles sobre la visión de Hotaru…-

-Por ahora debemos darle un tiempo de paz, ha sufrido mucho y que Ami llegara le servirá para afrontar la batalla que se aproxima-dijo Michiru mientras iban por las calles de Tokio, esperaron en una intersección al igual que algunos autos cuando el rugir de un auto deportivo azul llamo la atención de Haruka la cual miró por el espejo retrovisor, dándole un escalofrío aquel auto tenía un símbolo extraño sobre su capó al cual no le dio mucha importancia para seguir con su camino.

**Residencia de los Tsukino.**

Las chicas tenían una amena plática con su desvelada amiga Ami quien estaba despierta gracias al café que por su voluntad.

-Y dinos Ami-era Mina con un aire pícaro-¿Conociste a algún chico alemán?-la pregunta fue el centro de atención de todas incluyendo a Luna quien se había agregado a la conversación.

-Bueno la verdad no conocí a uno…-decía algo apenada-conocí a varios entre ellos a Karl Hans Schneider…-

-¿¡KARL HANS SCHNEIDER!-gritó Mina asustando a todas-¿¡HABLAS DE LA ESTRELLA DE FUTBOL ALEMAN!-Ami asintió.

-¿¡QUE!-gritaron todas sorprendidas, poco después Ami mostró con su teléfono algunas fotos que se tomaron ella, Schneider, y otra chica de cabello rubio.

-Ella es su hermana Leonor, va algunas clases conmigo y pues nos hicimos amigas, fue en las vacaciones de primavera cuando lo conocí, me avergüenza reconocer que no sabía quién era de primera vista-Ami mostraba fotos de algunos partidos de la selección alemana en el Allianz Arena junto con Leonor y demás conocidos de la universidad-

-¡Vaya que suerte tienes Ami!-recalco Lita-como me gustaría conocer a alguien como Schenider-soñó despierta.

-Pero Ami-Luna cortó un poco las ilusiones de las chicas-¿Por qué no nos avisaste que venias algunas semanas antes?-

-Adelanté algunos trabajos y como ya sabia que había pasado pedí un permiso especial-dijo con tranquilidad, cuando bostezó ampliamente-Creo que lo mejor es que me retire, eso del cambio de horario deja agotada a cualquiera-

-Es verdad ya es algo tarde-Mina revisó su reloj-quedé de ayudar a TK con el audio para el concierto dentro de una semana.

-¿Concierto?-pregunto Ami

-Si Ami-era Serena quien le informaba-Mina hizo casting para una banda de rock y fue seleccionada, ahora están buscando una disquera para poder hacer su primer single, ¡no es increíble!-

-La verdad no se si deba preocuparse tanto por eso, cuando sus calificaciones van algo bajas-declaro Ami

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Mina se asustó al ver que ella sabía lo de su calificación de semestre.

-Cuando quieras ocultarme algo como esto-mostro la boleta-¿guárdala mejor en tu bolso si?-Mina la tomó riendo de pena, hubo un silencio cuando se echaron a reír.

-¡Ya extrañaba esto!-rio Mina.

-Es en serio Mina, no puedes vivir siempre de una ilusión sin esfuerzo-declaro Ami un poco tajante, pero sin darle mas importancia, fue cuando el teléfono sonó.

-¡Yo contestó!-Serena tomo el auricular-¿Bueno?... ¡DARIEN!-Serena se dejo caer de rodillas al oir la voz de su amado…

**(Recomiendo poner la música de este link watch?v=brtKI0sxfJk; lo van a disfrutar)**

**Teatro público de Jyuban **

**19:30 horas**

La música sonaba a todo volumen cuando Mina cantaba con toda su energía al compás de la música rock que sus compañeros tocaban con gran maestría en aquel evento de música al que habían logrado participar, la canción terminó con un estruendoso vitoreo del publico.

Las chicas veían desde una de las primeras filas quienes disfrutaban e incluso coreaban algunas canciones, en pocas palabras se divertían mientras otra canción comenzaba.

-¡QUE BUENA CANCION! –gritó Lita tapándose los oídos un poco.

-¿¡QUE!-le pregunto Ami que no oía con tanto ruido.

-¡QUE ESTA MUY BIEN LA CANCION ¿NO?-dijo de nuevo Lita.

-¡NO TE OIGO NADA LITA!-

-¡NUNCA PENSE QUE MINA LOGRARA SU SUEÑO TAN PRONTO!-menciono Serena con esfuerzo a Rei quien estaba absorta en su pensamiento-¡REI!-Serena la saco de su pensamiento

-¿¡LO SIENTO QUE DECIAS!-

**(Link de la canción watch?v=uv6hFzNukRc&feature=related y deténganla si gustan claro por el minuto 1:36)**

Cerca de ahí en un estacionamiento, en una gran SUV morada con blanco algo se gestaba.

-_Rumble, Frenzy_- decía una voz mecanizada dentro de la misma-inicien la operación-en eso la compuerta trasera de la camioneta se abrió dejando salir a dos figuras de mas de dos metros de altura que corrieron al salir del estacionamiento sobre los techos de los edificios .

-_Escaneando el área_-ambos humanoides se detuvieron, eran dos robots de más de dos metros de alto idénticos en forma a excepción de su color de "piel" uno azul con gris y el otro rojo con negro-_Tengo un blanco Frenzy_- mencionó el azul señalando una intersección, ambos seres saltaron cayendo en medio del trafico con un fuerte estruendo provocando un tumulto entre la población al ver como el piso se había agrietado y levantado una nube de polvo la cual se disipo mostrando a los dos robots dejando a la gente asombrada-¡DECEPTICONS ATAQUEN!-ordenó alguien por radio, a lo que los robots asintieron transformando sus brazos en unos grandes martillos que de inmediato usaron contra el suelo el cual comenzó a estremece fuertemente por toda la ciudad.

**Teatro público de Jyuban , 5 días después.**

**19:45**

Apenas terminaron la canción el lugar comenzó a sacudirse todo el mundo salió despavorido, Mina y las demás quienes habían asistido a ver a su amiga estaban asustadas

-¡Esto es muy fuerte!-dijo Serena sosteniéndose de Lita.

-¡Ya duró demasiado esto!-menciono Ami cuando el temblor seso y un haz de luz seguida de una explosión cerca de ahí les hizo ver que era momento de actuar, aprovecharon el caos para buscar donde transformarse

-¡Eternal Sailor Moon!-

-¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Mercurio!-

-¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Marte!-

-¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Júpiter!-

-¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Venus!-

-¡TRANSFORMACION!-gritaron juntas, para salir en dirección de la explosión.

**19:50**

La gente corría, los autos huían a gran velocidad con lo cual una gran cantidad de accidentes y heridos se acrecentaba mientras aquellos humanoides comenzaron a disparar a todo lo que pudiese mover, mucha gente gritaba cuando aquel láser les impactaba los afortunados eran evaporados al instante.

-¡Oh por Dios!-exclamo S. Moon al ver tan desolador panorama

-¿Pero que son esas cosas?-al momento del comentario Mercury sacó su computadora la cual arrojó muchas cifras de información.

-¡Esto es imposible!-dijo al cerrar su computadora-¡Esas cosas están vivas!-

-¿Cómo que están vivas?-pregunto atónita Jupiter-¡pero si son unos robots!-

-Es difícil para mi también entenderlo-se excusó Mercury.

-¡Bueno… si están vivos podremos lastimarlos ¿no?-Mars trato de dar ánimos

-¡Si!-secundo Venus-¡SOMOS LAS PROTECTORAS DE ESTE PLANETA Y NO PERMITIREMOS QUE SE SALGAN CON LA SUYA!-logro contagias a sus amigas.

Frenzy y Rumble habían rodeado a un numeroso grupo de personas a los cuales apuntaban con sus armas

-¡EXTERMINAR!-apenas dijeron cuando

-¡ALTO AHÍ!-era la voz de -¡NO PERMITIRE QUE HAGAS DAÑO A GENTE INOCENTE SOLO PORQUE TE GUSTA CREAR CAOS Y DESTRUCCION, SOY UNA SAILOR SCOUT QUE LUCHA POR EL AMOR Y LA JUSTICIA SOY SAILOR MOON!-

-¡Y NOSOTRAS LAS SAILOR SCOUT!-adicionaron las chicas y todas juntas dijeron-¡Y LOS CASTIGAREMOS EN EL NOMBRE DE….!-

-¡SOY FRENZYYY!-gritó el de rojo, convirtiendo su grito en una potente onda sónica que ensordeció esta creció de un modo explosivo que impactó de lleno a las Scouts que apenas pudieron salir airosas.

-¡YO RUMBLE!-gritó el azul, quien apunto su arma hacia las chicas.

-¡SAETA LLAMEANTE DE MARTE!-aquella flecha fue directo a Rumble quien fue envuelto en llamas, el cual se quedo quieto para luego volver a atacar directo a Mars con un disparo que la derribo hiriéndola en el hombro izquierdo.

-¡REI!-Moon fue a su auxilio.

-¡CUIDADO!-Frenzy se abalanzó sobre Serena quien solo espero lo peor…

-¡TORBELLINO ELECTRICO DE JUPITER!-aquel ataque había afectado al enemigo quien retrocedió un poco.

**En el aire un ser alado sobrevolaba el área de la pelea**

-Interesante-dijo un ser desde un trono quien veía con mucha atención la pelea-al parecer este planeta tiene una especie de guardia especial-

-Eso parece Lord Megatron-aquel robot de alas blancas con rojo veía a lado la pelea que se veía por el monitor-¡Deberia ordenar a Soundwave que las acabe!-mencionó en un tono autoritario.

-¡Si será torpe Starscream!-regaño Megatron-¿que no vez que nuestro plan de respaldo esta ahí?-Starscream observó con detenimiento a lo cual respondió.

-Se ve que todo lo tiene planeado mi señor-

-¡A diferencia tuya cabeza de chatarra, yo si uso mis procesadores neuronales!-eso ultimo no gusto a Starscream quien solo chistó.

Sailor Jupiter se había vuelto el bastión de ofensiva de las Scout junto con Venus mantenían en raya a los dos robots quienes solo se protegían con sus escudos de fuerza y cuando podían atacaban, Lita apenas esquivo el ultimo disparo de Frenzy cubriéndose tras una camioneta abandonada a lo lejos tras un callejón Ami y Serena atendían a Rei quien aun estaba herida.

-Serena, Rei perdió mucha sangre si no la llevamos pronto a un hospital…-

-Pero si no hacemos algo pronto no solo Rei estará mal-aquella avenida se había vuelto un campo de batalla en el que muchos edificios estaban derruidos o incendiándose-¡Necesito que me den tiempo para que los pueda atacar!-

-¡Concedido!-dijo una voz seguido de un objeto esférico el cual reboto por la calle justo a unos metros de Frenzy y Rumble, los cuales se percataron de aquella esfera la cual se dividió por la mitad, comenzó a pitar mientras brillaba a lo cual supieron lo que era y comenzaron a correr justo cuando una onda se sintió por el lugar apagando toda las luces en un radio de 3 calles-¿¡Que esperan para perseguirlos!-dijo aquella voz cuando Lita y Mina comenzaron la persecución del enemigo.

-Rumble a Soundwave-decia por comunicador-¡Nos encontramos en desventaja solicitamos retirada!-

-¡Rumble, Frenzy vayan al punto de encuentro!-ordeno aquella voz mecanizada-¡Laserbeak a la base!-aquel ser alado cambió su dirección al noroeste perdiéndose en la noche, mientras Lita y Mina corrían lo más rápido que podían para no perder a esos dos.

-¿Y cuando los acorralemos que hacemos?-pregunto la rubia.

-Algo se nos ocurrirá-respondió al ver que esos seres entraron a un estacionamiento de varios pisos-¡ESTAN EN EL TERCER PISO!-saltaron con ayuda de una camioneta para subir por las escalera de emergencia

-Aquí Sailor Venus, los tenemos dentro de un estacionamiento a 5 calles al sur de donde las dejamos-informó por medio de su comunicador.

-Estén atentas-era Ami-Haruka y Michiru pronto las a poyaran-mencionó, las dos chicas iban juntas esperando un ataque sorpresa, cuando se escucho un ruido metálico cerca de ahí caminaron un poco agudizando cada uno de sus sentidos al máximo, otro ruido metálico se escuchó, ambas pasaron por una columna con una cámara de seguridad grababa, la cual Lita se quedó viendo; miró a su alrededor y la cámara ya no estaba.

-Mina pst-le susurró a su compañera-no estamos solas-fue cuando un rechinido se escuchó.

-¿Como pudieron desparecer?-se molesto Mina

-No lo se pero algo me dice que… ¡CUIDADO!-Lita empujo a Mina quitándola del camino de una SUV morada la cual bajo sin el más mínimo cuidado de la rampa de salida-¡FIJATE POR DONDE VAS IDIOTA!-reclamo Lita al conductor-¿estás bien?-

-Creo que ya te debo por hoy varias-dijo al ponerse de pie con ayuda de su amiga- creo que los perdimos-

-¡Maldición!-Lita golpeó su mano con su puño en seña de frustración mientras veía bajar a la camioneta la cual iba conducida por alguien…

Dentro de la camioneta no había nadie, el volante se movía solo; el mismo volante tenía un símbolo extraño

-_Soundwave a Megatron fase 1 del plan fracasó_-informaba una voz desde la pantalla del panel central

-Al contrario Soundwave ha sido mas que provechoso-respondió Megatron-repórtate a la base de inmediato…-la comunicación se terminó mientras Soundwave circulaba por las calles de Tokio mezclándose entre el trafico.

**Océano Pacifico, en esos momentos.**

Un gran avión de carga volaba sobre el enorme océano mientras el sol se reflejaba en este mismo, dentro del fuselaje del avión había varios vehículos.

-¿Qué tenemos?-hablo una voz masculina.

-Es posible que ellos ya empezaran con su plan-decía otra voz masculina dirigiéndose al primero con respeto-tenemos informes de que por lo menos 4 vuelos desaparecieron de radar por un espacio de 3 horas-

-¿Tres horas?-era la voz de Darien desde la cabina de mando-Si es cierto lo que dicen tenemos que actuar lo más pronto posible, contactare con…-

-Por el momento no deberíamos hacerlo su majestad-era Setsuna en otro asiento de la cabina-debemos dejarlos hacer el primer movimiento-decía con su tono calmado-sé que es algo arriesgado pero si no lo hacemos las demás no sabrán a lo que se enfrentan-

-Ya contacte con los demás señor-una tercera voz ahora femenina hablo.

-De acuerdo; ¡Arcee enlázate con Teletran 1!-ordenó-tenemos el tiempo muy justo para evitar que Megatrón comience sus planes-

-Si Optimus- respondió la fémina mientras el avión tomo más altura.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**Notas del autor:**

**QUE ONDA MIS LECTORES! QUE LES PARECIO EL CAP?**

**ESPERO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO, A MI ME GUSTO ESCRIBIRLO UN CHORRO.**

**HUUYY LOS DECEPTICONS YA ATACARON TOKIO Y YA HAY HERIDOS ENTRE ELLOS SAILOR MARS, NO SE APUREN SE RECUPERARA(SI CLARO) AHORA MUCHOS SE PREGUNTARAN QUIENES AUXILIARON A LAS SCOUTS, ES OBVIO PERO QUIENES ESPECIFICAMENTE? AHHH BUENO ESO ES FACIL… ES UN SECRETO! HAHAHAHAHAHA**

**AHORA SIN MAS LES DEJO LAS FICHAS DE SOUNDWAVE, NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP**

**.org/wiki/Soundwave**

**.net/fs6/i/2005/024/e/6/Gen_1_Soundwave_and_Gang_by_**


	5. Contacto

**Capitulo 4**

**Contacto**

**En la zona de combate**

Mina y Lita habían ido en persecución de Frenzy y Rumble, mientras Ami y Serena ayudaban a Rei, quien se había recuperado un poco de la impresión de que su ataque no tuviera éxito y de su herida en el hombro, a la que Ami mantenía con presión de sus manos.

-¡Necesito un vendaje!-avisó Ami a Serena quien buscó por el lugar.

-Creo que vi una farmacia a dos locales de aquí-dijo al correr hacia el lugar.

-¡No hace falta!-dijo una tercera voz que puso en alerta a las chicas, fue cuando del techo de uno de los locales una gran silueta se apareció frente a ellas, era otro ser robótico de igual tamaño a los otros dos solo que de color rojo fuego junto con otros 4 que aparecieron atrás del callejón, cada uno de ellos tenia un color diferente pero un emblema muy en común: un rostro o impresión en color rojo

-¿Se encuentran bien?-dijo el de color blanco el cual traía en los hombros una torreta roja y símbolos de la cruz roja en sus puertas las cuales estaban en su espalda-Soy Ratchet, médico de la unidad-se presentó.

-Yo soy Bulkhead-habló el mas robusto del grupo el cual traía aspas de helicóptero en su espalda.

-Soy Cliffjumper-afirmó el que se interpuso frente a Serena.

-Blaster-habló sin mucha emoción otro ser no muy alto que Bulkhead de color naranja rojizo.

-Soy Bumblebee-dijo con emoción uno amarillo del mismo tamaño que Cliffjumper-Esperamos ser de ayuda-mencionó a las chicas las cuales no salían de su asombro-¿Qué tengo lodo en el guardafangos?-se revisó los pies.

-Increíble-susurró Ami, cuando Rei intentaba ponerse de pie.

-Ustedes son parte de esto…-decía con algo de debilidad-¿No es así?-logró ponerse de pie

-Algo así -Ratchet se arrodilló colocándose cerca de Rei a la cual revisó con ayuda de sus sensores-tu herida es profunda, tienes suerte de que no pegara en algún nervio aunque la pérdida de fluidos es notoria-diagnosticó-si me lo permites-de su brazo se accionó un compartimiento en forma de cañón- procederé a la limpieza y posterior curación-

-¿Puedes hacer eso con eso?-preguntó con duda Ami quien ayudaba a tener de pie a Rei.

-¡Claro!-reaccionó algo ofendido Ratchet-con este invento mío puedo acelerar el proceso de cicatrización, y listo-dijo confiado.

-¿Ayuda también a que las plaquetas eviten la infección de la herida? –cuestionó Ami.

-Obvio-respondió de nuevo-al parecer sabes algo de medicina-el robot se veía sorprendido.

-¡Claro que sabe y mucho mas que tu!-Serena salió a defender a su amiga-¡Por si no lo sabías Am….Mercury es la mas aplicada y esta estudiando medicina para curar el cáncer!-

-¡Vaya! ¿Así que tu especie no ha descubierto la cura para ese mal?-se mofó-y yo pensé que se habían dado cuenta que el patógeno principal se puede curar con…-

-¡Bueno Bueno podemos dejar la palabrería medica para después!-Cliffjumper se mostró exasperado-tenemos el tiempo justo, así que, Ratchet, haz lo que tengas que hacer-ordenó.

-De acuerdo-contestó el medico, quien iba a proceder.

-¡CUIDADO!-alertó Bumblebee a lo que el grupo esquivó aquel ataque.

-¡ALEJENSE DE ELLAS!-dijo una voz muy dura y amenazantemente.

-¡Uranus!-S. Moon volteó a ver a sus compañeras-¿pero que hacen?-

-¡Alejando a esos seres de ustedes!-respondió muy tenazmente

-Pero ellos solo quieren ayudar-

-Princesa usted sabe mejor que nadie que nuestro deber es detener cualquier amenaza fuera del espacio exterior-hablo Neptune con mesura-no podemos correr ningún riesgo-

-Creemos además-apareció Saturn a un lado de la pareja-que ellos son causa de esta nueva guerra…-sentenció, mirando pasivamente a los robots.

-¿Causa?-Cliffjumper se sintió indignado ante tal declaración-para tu información nosotros somos Autobots!-

-¿Autobots?-dijo Rei cada vez más débil, la tensión iba en aumento cuando Bulkhead habló.

-Cliffjumper, baja tus revoluciones o harás que tu motor se caliente demás-dijo con tono autoritario, con lo que su compañero solo chistó-eso es mejor-Bulkhead miro a las chicas-Lo mas idóneo es que nos retiremos-

-¿Pero y la chica?-pregunto Ratchet.

-No es nuestro asunto-dijo fríamente, cuando hizo un ademan discreto con su cabeza al empezar a caminar.

-Bueno creo que esto ya se acabó-dijo con algo de gracia Bumblebee.

-¡Ustedes no irán a ningún lado!-Uranus saco su espada.

-¡Uranus no!-se interpuso Serena con sus brazos extendidos-te lo ordeno como tu princesa que no los ataques-la expresión de molestia era mas que obvia con lo que Haruka desistió.

-¡Rei… Rei!-grito Ami al ver que su amiga se había desmayado, todas fueron a su auxilio cuando a lo lejos se empezaron a oír las sirenas de los vehículos de emergencia las chicas sin pensarlo volvieron a ser civiles cargaron con cuidado a Rei cuando una ambulancia y un auto de policía se detuvieron cerca de ellas, con ayuda de un paramédico subieron a Rei mientras la patrulla les escoltaba, ambos vehículos poseían un símbolo rojo en su carrocería.

**2 horas después del combate**

**Hospital General de Jyuban.**

Las chicas estaban a la espera del estado de su amiga quien fue atendida inmediatamente por la mamá de Ami quien se encontraba de guardia, al salir de la sala de cuidados media la doctora les anunció.

-Ella esta bien y estable-dijo-le hemos puesto transfusión para que se recupere en un par de días estará en su casa-declaró con evidente cansancio ya que la llegada de heridos por el temblor era muy grande-Si me disculpan-la doctora Mizuno fue hacia urgencias a atender un paro respiratorio.

Serena camino hacia Haruka y Michiru quienes estaban recargadas en una pared en silencio frente a frente.

-Muy bien hablen-dijo en tono autoritario.

-No pensamos que le afectara mucho-excuso Michiru.

-Cierto pero nuestro deber es…-

-¡Se cual es su deber!-recriminó-pero su deber incluye también ayudar a sus compañeras! ¿O no?-decía muy molesta-saben me he cansado de esa actitud hacia las demás personas que vienen luego a ayudarnos!-

-Pero princesa…-trato Haruka de argumentar-no podemos darnos esos lujos y menos cuando los invasores traspasaron nuestra frontera sin que los detectáramos-

-Aun así… ¡Rei casi muere hoy por su obstinación!-decía con lagrimas en los ojos-lo mismo pasó con Seiya y los demás, cuando ellos solo buscaban un refugio! ¿Que acaso no puede tener algo de confianza una sola vez?

-Contigo la tuvimos desde el primer momento-contestó la rubia.

-¡Pero es por nuestro pasado!-gritó-nada mas, las quiero mucho chicas pero hay veces que…-

-Serena ya basta por favor-era Ami quien llamaba a la calma.

-Ami tiene razón-hablo Hotaru con serenidad-al igual que usted princesa, no teníamos por qué portarnos así frente a alguien que salví a la princesa y que desinteresadamente iba a curar a Rei chan-su gesto de pena era evidente.

-Lo mejor que podemos hacer es irnos y recabar información acerca de esos seres-mencionó Michiru-¿cómo dijeron que se llamaban?-

-Autobots-agrego Haruka con seriedad-Hotaru, nos vamos-anunció a la chica quien estaba ocupada con una llamada telefónica.

-¡De acuerdo!-decía con algo de emoción-te veré mañana en la estación del metro y de ahí vamos a la feria-decía con una sonrisa mientras colgaba-Perdón…¿decías?-

-¿Con quien hablabas?-preguntó con malicia Haruka-¿Acaso con un chico?-lo que provocó el sonrojo de la chica quien recién comenzaba a experimentar la vida de una chica normal.

-Es aquel chico, Keitaro, ¿No es verdad?-supuso Michiru mientras subían al auto.

-Vaya, con que el rubio ese está interesado en nuestra Hotaru-dijo con sarcasmo la rubia-creo que tendré que poner barrotes en su ventana-bromeó.

-¡OYE!-reclamó, a lo que las dos chicas mayores rieron mientras salían del hospital, al hacerlo una particular caravana pasaba por ahí, al pasar pudieron ver un Mustang blanco con líneas deportivas el cual iba ocupado ni más ni menos por-¡Setsuna!-lo que llamo la atención de Haruka y Michiru

-¿Dónde?-a lo que salieron en persecución de la caravana, cuando una camioneta rojiza se interpuso en su camino impidiendo que las chicas pudieran seguir en la búsqueda.

**A las afueras de la central nuclear Fukushima 1**

-Mi Lord-era Starscream quien era seguido por sus lacayos-Starscream, Skywarp y Thundercracker reportándose-se dirigía con sutil respeto a un ser de casi 10 metros de alto quien estaba sentado en un reactor nuclear acomodado como sauna.

-Informen-ordeno mientras esperaba.

-Los Autobots aparecieron en la zona metropolitana de Tokio, horas mas tarde de la pelea que tuvimos con aquellas niñas-decía mientras Skywarp proyectaba con sus ojos el arribo de los Autobots al aeropuerto de Narita-Optimus esta en línea al parecer Scourge y Cyclonus fallaron su misión, sugiero alertar a nuestras fuerzas y planear una ofensiva directa para….-

-¿Para gastar Energon a lo tonto?-Megatron salió de la piscina de enfriamiento con un peculiar brillo en su "piel"-El que ubicáramos este lugar como base y fuente de extracción de Energon fue mi idea, primero debemos obtener las suficientes reservas para poder pensar una ofensiva y esta planta abandonada es el lugar ideal para no llamar la atención de los humanos y en especial de los Autobots-

-Tiene razón Lord Megatron-reafirmo Starscream-pero no estaría demás llamar a nuestras unidades más cercanas-

-Quizá tengas razón-pensó por un momento mientras Soundwave hacia acto de presencia-¡Comuníquenme con Shockwave, tengo un trabajo para él!-sonrió-¡activen el programa 200VT!-

-Activando 200VT!-replico Soundwave haciendo brillar sus ojos.

-¿¡Señor no estará pensando en activarla todavía!-Starscream se sorprendió al oír la orden.

-Por supuesto, he visto su potencial-finalizó con una sonrisa malévola.

**Hospital General de Jyuban**

**11:30 **

Rei tenía la televisión prendida cambiando de canales, algo que hacia muy a menudo ya que no era muy adepta a ver la televisión, cuando detuvo su acción al dar con las noticias.

_-La única zona que no cuenta con suministro eléctrico debido a lo que algunos expertos llaman PEM, el cual se dio después del terremoto que tuvo un epicentro justo aquí-_la imagen cambio a una escena aérea mostrando la zona de combate que se había dado ayer-_El número de heridos sobrepasa los 300, el de desaparecidos y muertos aun se desconoce según versiones de algunos testigos dicen que Sailor Moon la heroína local de quien desde hacia mucho no teníamos noticias, está relacionada, la pregunta es ¿De nuevo habrá extraños sucesos como hace 5 años? Kenichi Fujiwara reportando desde el lugar de los hechos-_Rei apagó la televisión justo cuando alguien entraba en la habitación.

-Dra Mizuno-saludó-buenos días-

-Srita Hino, ¿Cómo amanecimos?-preguntó la doctora mientras revisaba la hoja de chequeo, y revisaba las bolsas de plasma y sangre.

-Mucho mejor-respondió Rei quien movía con dificultad el brazo.

-Es muy pronto para que lo puedas mover con libertad-le informó la doctora-debes cuidar tu salud y por lo que me ha contado Ami eres algo testaruda en estas cosas-Rei se sonrojó un poco.

-Si usted cree eso, como negarlo-amabas rieron, fue cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

-¡Buenos días!-saludó con energía Serena junto con las demás a excepción de Ami.

-¿Y mi hija?-preguntó la doctora extrañada.

-Creo que fue al baño-mencionó Mina sin dar importancia; en el baño de mujeres del hospital, Ami se veía al espejo preocupada cuando reviso en su muñeca una extraña marca.

**La noche anterior…**

Ami estaba teniendo problemas para dormir, así que desistió levantándose y se dirigió a su librero para pasar el rato busco algún libro(debo decir que esos libros ya han de haber sido hojeados por ella mínimo unas 3 veces), cuando había seleccionado uno, sintió una punzada tan fuerte que la hizo tomarse de la cabeza.

_-Programa 200VT-_escuchó una voz en su cabeza; se miró en el espejo que tenia en su cuarto, viendo su reflejo con mirada vacía cuando sus ojos destellaron y en su muñeca derecha se formaba una marca morada la cual brillo-_ Activado-_

Ami se lavó la cara y tapó con la manga de su camisa la marca para luego ir con sus amigas justo cuando tropezó con un enfermero el cual dejo caer una bandeja de comida la cual casi le cae encima.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto el enfermero apenado quien se apresuro a limpiarla

-¿¡POR QUE NO TE FIJAS EN LO QUE HACES IDIOTA!-dijo muy molesta-¡QUE CLASE DE EMPLEADOS CONTRATA ESTE HOSPITAL!-dijo con tono sumamente alterado.

-Lo siento señorita pero no la vi-se excusó aquel joven, asustado.

-¡Ja! de acuerdo dejare pasar esto, pero no quiero volverte a ver cerca o hare que te despidan…¡Está claro!-sentenció caminando en dirección al cuarto de Rei; al pasar junto al carrito de la comida tomo una manzana y sin mas entro a la habitación.

-Tardaste mucho Ami-mencionó Serena mientras retomaban la charla con Rei acerca de la pelea de ayer cuando la Dra Mizuno salió de la habitación.

-Es increíble saber que hay seres no orgánicos en la galaxia-Lita reflexionaba.

-Lo mas increíble es que unos sean bondadosos y otros no-agregó Serena.

-No deberías ser tan confiada Serena-Mina habló-si la experiencia nos ha enseñado algo es que debemos tomar precauciones cuando se trata de visitantes de otros mundos.

-Mina tiene toda la razón-apoyó Rei, quien estaba sentada en su cama-no sabemos que intenciones tengan.

-Pero ayer como se comportaron Haruka y Michiru-dijo aun molesta Serena.

-Es su deber Serena-Ami dejo la manzana en una mesa-hoy en la mañana revisé los datos que obtuvimos, y son muy fascinantes-sacó su computadora la cual comenzó a teclear-he comenzado a revisar un poco en los archivos que Artemis cargó a la computadora, y créanme que he encontrado con muchos registros de visitas de reinos y seres de otras partes del universo al Milenio de Plata-

-¿Cuántos registros son?-le pregunto Rei.

-Fácilmente, unos 10,000-respondió Ami aun tecleando-Tardaré un o dos días en revisarlos, así que…-se quedó en silencio un momento.

-¿Ami?-se acercó Serena.

-Creo que encontré algo-informó-hay un registro que data de algunos siglos antes de que la Reina Serenity I tomara el trono-relataba-es un archivo antiguo y…no viene completo-mencionó al ver un aviso de error-es lo mas que puedo hacer por ahora.

-Esta bien, ahora tenemos que estar alertas-dijo Rei poniéndose de pie.

-¡Rei!-dijo con preocupación Serena la cual se reflejaba a las demás-¿pero que haces?-mientras la veía ponerse su ropa .

-Salir de aquí-respondió-mira tenemos trabajo por hacer y el dolor puede esperar-una mano tomo por el hombro sano a Rei la cual la volvió a poner en la cama, era Lita quien sin miramientos la dejo ahí sorprendida.

-Tu te quedas a reposar mientras nosotras nos encargamos del enemigo-dijo con autoridad-tienes que estar bien para cuando necesitemos refuerzos-sonrió, algo que a Rei no agrado del todo.

-De acuerdo pero manténgame al tanto de lo que pase…porque he tenido visiones confusas sobre un evento próximo a suceder…y no me gustaría que fuera verdad…

**Distrito de Shinjuku, Tokio.**

**12:15**

El tráfico en la zona era muy pesado tanto que los automóviles avanzaban muy poco causando algo de desesperación en sus ocupantes entre ellos una mujer dentro de un taxi.

-Disculpe, ¿podría ver la forma tomar otra ruta?-preguntó algo ansiosa.

-Lo siento señorita pero una vez que entramos por la zona central de Shinjuku ya es muy difícil salir si no es por donde me indicó-le explicó el conductor.

-¡Hay no!-dijo tomándose la cabeza, el taxi avanzó unos pocos metros antes de una intersección

-Si gusta pondré algo de música suave-el conductor encendió la radio la cual sonó estruendosamente con música rock, el cual apenado bajo el volumen y cambió de estación a una música suave; por los callejones de la zona dos camionetas una SUV morada con blanco y una pick-up verde oscuro con llantas todo terreno recorrían a gran velocidad esos pasajes. Dentro del taxi para la mujer algo extraño sucedía ya que escuchó una especie de zumbido, que la hizo tomarse de la cabeza-¿se encuentra bien?-dijo el conductor mirándola por el espejo retrovisor.

-Si…solo que me ha pegado un dolor de cabeza-respondió cuando el zumbido subió de volumen, la mujer se tapó las orejas pero era insoportable-duele…mucho ¡MUCHO!-gritó cuando el zumbido terminó mientras sentía algo recorrer su espalda cuando el símbolo de los Decepticons apareció en su nuca; entonces, sin miramientos, salió del taxi en pleno trafico y se dirigió hacia un callejón, el conductor extrañado noto que la señorita había dejado su bolso y se apresuró a bajar para dárselo.

-¡Señorita!-le siguió justo cuando vio un resplandor producido por las dos camionetas, ambas estacionadas esperando a la mujer quien se convulsionó hasta que su cuerpo fue cubierto por una armadura negra con el símbolo de guerra de los Decepticons en el pecho.

-¡Inicien transformación!-se escuchó la voz de Soundwave, cuando la mujer entró en la pick-up, esta destelló cuando sus partes comenzaron a moverse, el taxista estaba anonadado al ver que la pick up comenzaba a ponerse de pie dando paso a un robot de 6 metros de altura de color marrón, al querer retroceder el taxista derribó algo de basura lo cual llamó la atención de los seres extraterrestres obligando a Soundwave a transformarse en un robot del mismo tamaño manteniendo los colores e inmediatamente convocar a…-¡RAVAGE MODO DE ATAQUE!-ordenó, cuando el compartimiento de su pecho se abrió de la cual salió un gran felino robótico del tamaño de un gran tigre el cual era negro con patas grises y en sus patas traseras portaba unos cañones; el felino miró amenazantemente al humano, el cual salió de ahí siendo perseguido por Ravage quien estuvo a punto de atrapar con sus mandíbulas ya que giró con problemas al arribar a la avenida mientras Ravage se estampó contra el taxi el cual fue empujado por Ravage; este furioso salió del vehículo buscando a su presa cuando notó la presencia de mas gente, la cual veía con temor al felino. El trafico se detuvo ya que vieron emerger del callejón a dos robots quienes solo escanearon el área.

El que absorbió a la mujer solo grito-¡LANDMINE!-y una explosión se escuchó por la zona levantando una nube negra de humo que se pudo apreciar a varios kilómetros.

Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru quienes estaban cerca del lugar acudieron de inmediato transformándose en el acto, en pocos minutos llegaron por medio de los tejados de los edificios y pudieron ver el terrible escenario que se estaba gestando, las tres se miraron y asintieron.

-¡AL ATAQUE!-grito Uranus desenvainando su espada.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**Notas del autor:**

**Que tal! Como les pareció este cap?**

**Siento mucho la demora pero por asunto escolares se me junto el trabajo pero aquí esta el capitulo numero 4 de este genial fic que ahora busca un nuevo SUMMARY, asi que aquí va mi primer concurso de quien haga el mejor SUMMARY tendrá un premio especial**

**Esta vez no habrá ficha ya que esta vez son muchas! Y no es flojera pero con eso seria darles muchas pistas de por donde va la trama, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!**


	6. Memorias

**Capitulo 5**

**Memorias**

**En la zona de combate**

La gente huía despavorida del lugar gritando, mientras los Decepticons destruían todo a su paso, Ravage había logrado acorralar a una madre con su hijo, los cuales estaban dentro de un auto volcado.

-¡AUXILIO!-gritó la madre mientras Ravage apuntaba sus armas, cuando una esfera de color amarillo le dio de lleno arrastrándolo varios metros sobre el pavimento.

-¡Mi planeta protector es Urano el planeta del viento. Soy la Sailor del aire, Sailor Uranus!-se presentó Uranus.

-¡Mi planeta protector es Neptuno el planeta de las profundidades marina. Soy la Sailor del agua, Sailor Neptuno!-

-¡Mi planeta protector es Saturno el planeta del silencio. Soy la Sailor de la destrucción, Sailor Saturn!-finalizó blandiendo su hoz, lo que llamó la atención de los demás Decepticons.

-Blazerbeak, destruye a los enemigos-le ordeno Soundwave, a lo que el ave voló disparando sus lásers, las Outers los esquivaron poniéndose a cubierto con el campo de fuerza de Saturno el cual no se menguó tan fácilmente.

-Al parecer el que vayas al gimnasio ha ayudado algo-se mofó Uranus, a lo que Saturno no dio importancia, Uranus desenvainó su espada-¿Listas?-

-Espero haya lugar para mas-dijo una voz atrás de las Outers, eran el resto de las Scouts listas para la pelea, Soundwave se quedo parado analizando a las chicas

-Soundwave a Megatron-se comunicó con su líder-Tengo a la vista a arma "x"

-_Aun no es momento_-dijo Megatron cuando la comunicación se cortó, Landmine se lanzó contra las chicas con un ataque directo de sus armas el cual Saturn contuvo con su campo de fuerza.

-¡Landmine!-rugió dando un golpe al suelo el cual provocó una fuerte onda expansiva que apenas soportó el campo de fuerza de Saturno.

-¡Otro ataque así y no podre resistir mas!-dijo Saturno algo cansada.

-¡Debemos prepararnos para un ataque directo!-sugirió Júpiter.

-¡Alto! estoy recibiendo unas extrañas lecturas de uno de esos robots-anunció Mercury quien estaba concentrada-¡Imposible!-se quitó el visor-hay una persona dentro de ese robot!-

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto Haruka con asombro.

-Hay una persona, al parecer es la fuente de energía-explicó-como si fuera una batería-

-¡No puede ser!-S. Moon estaba anonadada-si le atacamos ¿podemos matar a quien este ahí dentro?-

-Es posible, pero tampoco podemos dejar que drenen su energía!-dijo con determinación-tal vez tu ataque funcione Sailor Moon, debemos distraerlos para que puedas conjurarlo-

-Distracción entendió-Venus asintió junto con Mars quien con todo y cabestrillo había ido a pelear-te sientes lista para pelear amiga?.

-¡Siempre lista!-tanto Mars, Venus y Júpiter comenzaron la ofensiva.

-Saturn quiero que remuevas tu campo, para que las chicas puedan atacar, ellas serán la primer oleada, Michiru y Haruka encárguense de los otros tres-dijo al ver que Ravage se había recuperado con notoria heridas y se veía muy molesto-¡Ahora!-todas comenzaron el plan improvisado

-¡Saeta llameante de Marte!-

-¡Ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter!-

-¡Beso de amor y belleza de Venus!-los tres ataque dieron de lleno en Landmine quien al caer se transformo en su modo vehículo y aceleró contra las chicas quienes le esquivaron, no así Sailor Moon y Mercury quienes apenas pudieron reaccionar cuando algo cortó el aire y se escuchó un pinchazo el cual provocó que Landmine perdiera el control y volviera a su modo robot esquivando a las dos Scouts.

-Parece que aun tengo el toque-dijo una voz varonil desde lo alto de un poste de semáforo, el cual traía un elegante traje de smoking negro con capa, antifaz y como complemento un sombrero de copa-¡Como ha pasado el tiempo mi querida y amada Sailor Moon!-

-¡Esa voz!-Serena reaccionó para ver a la luz de la luna a su amado-¡TUXEDO MASK!-el cual de un salto bajó para recibir en brazos a su amada la cual lloraba de felicidad-¡TE EXTRAÑE MUCHO!-

-Y yo a ti-dijo con una voz suave mientras le acariciaba el cabello-tenemos un pendiente amor-le dijo devolviéndole las fuerzas.

-¡En nombre de los Decepticons y del Gran Megatron los destruiré!-dijo Soundwave atacando con sus cañones.

-¡No lo creo pedazo de hojalata!-una voz se escuchó junto con el rugir de un motor, cuando un auto superdeportivo azul con franjas blancas apareció en escena a gran velocidad acompañado de otros dos, un deportivo compacto blanco y un auto de policía el cual sonaba su sirena, los tres autos se transformaron en robots-¡Primero pasarás sobre mis circuitos Soundwave!-

-¡Con gusto lo hare!-dijo con su voz automatizada, y disparó su cañones de los brazos dos grande ráfagas a las cuales los tres robots rechazaron disparando las propias disipando las de Soundwave

-Mirage y Jazz flanqueen a Soundwave y apoyen a esas chicas-ordenó el auto patrulla.

-¡De acuerdo!-dijeron los dos saliendo en apoyo de las Outers quienes también estaban sorprendidas de que hubiera mas robots y que estos pelearan entre ellos.

-Principe-le habló aquel robot a Darien mientras el primero se arrodillaba un poco-debemos hacer algo para salvar a esa humana, detecto rastro de nanocons-miró a Landmine tratar de levantarse.

-¿Seguro?-inquirió Darien-entonces debemos apresurarnos-miró a su amada-¡Sailor Moon!-la chica salió de su sorpresa para ponerse en posición de ataque.

-¡Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada!-gritó cuando aquel ataque multicolor fue directo a un herido Landmine que al fin se puso de pie solo para recibir aquel ataque.

-AHHHHH!-grito-¡FUERA DE LINEA!-al momento la mujer apareció frente al cuerpo del robot el cual volvió a su forma de vehículo, del cuerpo de la mujer el símbolo decepticon fue borrado mientras .

-¡Retirada!-ordeno Soundwave a sus dos cómplices quienes raudos entraron al compartimiento del pecho al momento Soundwave se convirtió en la SUV que Júpiter y Venus reconocieron, la SUV salió a gran velocidad de ahí.

-Déjenlo ir-ordeno Prowl a Uranus y Neptune que empezaban la persecución-por ahora tenemos algo importante que discutir-

-Es verdad-Tuxedo Mask habló-estamos en los inicios de una batalla que podría extenderse por todo el planeta y es nuestro deber oír a nuestros visitantes-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto S. Moon cuando Prowl, Mirage y Jazz se transformaron en su modo vehículo.

-Suban y lo sabrán-dijo Prowl al abrir sus puertas, las chicas dudaron pero subieron; Haruka y Michiru subieron en Mirage el cual era el superdeportivo; Mina, Lita, Hotaru y Rei en Jazz el cual era el deportivo en el cual Hotaru curaba a Rei; Serena, Darien y Ami en Prowl el auto patrulla los tres vehículos iban a gran velocidad gracias a que Prowl usaba su sirena, se dirigían al oeste por la autopista hacia…

-¿Los puertos?-pregunto Serena aun en su forma de scout.

-Por el momento no puedo darte todas las respuestas-respondió Darien, mientras Ami estaba ingresando datos en el asiento del copiloto.

-Perdona pero ¿que haces?-pregunto Prowl a la chica.

-Registro la pelea-le respondió-debemos estar preparadas para cuando ese tal Soundwave aparezca-

-Tenias razón amigo-se dirigió a Darien-tienen a una genio entre ustedes-los autos ingresaron a los puertos a una zona abandonada por alguna compañía pesquera deteniéndose en la entrada de una enorme bodega la cual estaba a oscuras cuando entraron.

-¿Darien?-pregunto Serena justo cuando los autos se detuvieron en fila a lado de cada uno, las chicas bajaron aun en sus formas de scout cuando unos pasos dejaban eco por el lugar y unas luces se encendieron de golpe cegando a las chicas; los pasos se hacían mas fuertes hasta que una silueta se dejo ver entre las luces.

-Espero no hallan tenido dificultades con la batalla del día de hoy-dijo una voz femenina mientras detrás de esta había varios vehículos estacionados.

-¡Plut!-dijeron todas sorprendidas, Hotaru se lanzo a sus brazos a lo que la scout del tiempo recibió con gratitud.

-Me tenias preocupada-dijo con sentimiento.

-Lo siento pequeña, pero tenia una labor que hacer-se excusó, cuando se separó de ella un poco y fue con Serena y Darien-Princesa-saludó con una reverencia-¡Sailor Scouts del sistema Solar!-comenzó ha hablar-Es mi labor informarles que un nuevo mal ha aparecido, uno tan poderoso y peligroso como el mismo Caos, pero en esta ocasión tenemos una ventaja conocemos al enemigo de nuestro enemigo y está dispuesta a ayudar en lo que sea para salvar a nuestro planeta-miró hacia los vehículos los cuales eran un tracto camión rojo, una ambulancia, un Honda blanco con líneas en las puertas rojas, un Jeep con insignias militares, un Porsche rojo, un Beetle amarillo con spoiler, un helicóptero militar, una Ford pickup naranja, todos poseían un símbolo rojo en alguna parte de la carrocería.

-¡Autobots!-dijo una voz masculina proveniente del tracto camión-¡Transformense!-ordenó al momento cada uno de los vehículos ahí presentes comenzaron a transformarse enfrente de las Sailors Scouts las cuales quedaron mudas al ver como aquellos vehículos se ponían de pie y ganaban altura, el camión el cual parecía ser el líder media casi los 10 metros de altura el cual apenas terminaba de ajustar sus partes se arrodillo frente a Serena y Darien.

-Impresionante ¿verdad?-le susurró su novio a lo que ella asintió.

-Princesa Serenity es un gusto conocerla al fin-dijo con mucha cortesía-permítame presentarme soy Optimus Prime líder de los Autobots y como puede ver somos sus aliados en esta particular batalla a la que hemos involucrado involuntariamente a su raza-dijo esto ultimo con pena.

-¿¡QUE HAN INVOLUNTARIAMENTA HAS DICHO!-mencionó Haruka con rabia-¡SUS ENEMIGOS HAN MATADO A MUCHA GENTE EN MENOS DE 2 DIAS!-

-Uranus-Michiru trató de calmarla-deja que termine-

-En eso tiene verdad Sailor Uranus-Optimus se puso de pie-tenemos mucho que explicarles-colocó su mano tras sus sistema auditivo(su oreja pues, con tal de zonas super-tecnologico)-activando sistema TA-1-de sus ojos un holograma se proyecto tomando una forma humana mas preciso la de una chica con traje rosa-

-_Sistema de holo- proyección activad_o-dijo aquella chica de forma protocolaria, miró a los presentes y saludó-_Hola mi nombre es Teletran 1 pero me pueden llamar "Tai_"-se giró y miró a Optimus-¿_Señor cuales son sus ordenes?-_

-Les presento a nuestro sistema de enlace Tai-presento el robot-Tai por favor proyecta el archivo 00001 por favor-

-_Seleccionando archivo 00001_-informo cuando toda la bodega cambio a una imagen del especio exterior en el cual se podía ver un Sol de color amarillo en el cual circulaban varios planetas uno de ellos con un aspecto muy especial.

-_El planeta Cybertron nuestro hogar-_relataba Optimus_-por siglos nuestra civilización prospero-_mostraba imágenes de alguna ciudad cybertroniana la cual tenia mucho movimiento_-nosotros éramos unos seres completamente pacíficos con ideales de hacer contacto con razas de otros confines de la galaxia y porque no del universo, en una de las tantas expediciones dimos con un planeta primitivo, al que ustedes llaman Tierra-_la imagen cambio mostrando a la Tierra con los inicios de la civilización humana_-pero lo que mas nos llamo la atención no fue el planeta en si, sino su satélite la "Luna"-la imagen cambio mostrando al impresionante y ya extinto Milenio de Plata-por un tiempo nos mantuvimos al margen de hacer contacto, pero la "Gran Guerra" nos hizo cambiar de planes-_

-¿Gran Guerra?-preguntó Mars.

_-Nuestros científicos descubrieron que las reservas de Energon, nuestra fuente de vida comenzaron a agotarse, lo que nos obligo a buscar fuentes externas a Cybertron….lo que no sabíamos es que esto seria nuestra propia condena…-_

**La Luna hace 2,000 años.**

En el Palacio de aquel hermoso reino, los soberanos del sistema solar discutían un tema sumamente delicado.

-¡Mi señor!-habló un hombre con armadura de samurái de color rojo-¡Debemos ser precavidos antes de tomar alguna decisión!-

-¡General Hino!-hablo un hombre de cabellos blancos y rasgos un tanto felinos-le pido mesura a sus palabras, el Rey Febo esta considerando todas las opiniones-

-Artemis-hablo aquel hombre de barba negra poniéndose de pie-sé que muchos consideran que dejarlos entrar a nuestro Sistema es poco recomendado, pero si estuviéramos en una situación igual ¿Qué haríamos?-le preguntó.

-Buscar alternativas-agregó el rey Hiperion de Saturno-nosotros como pueblo hemos experimentado los estragos de no tener recursos para sobrevivir y aunque estoy en desacuerdo con el rey opino en ser cautelosos con estos visitantes-

-Lo que deberíamos hacer es enviar una comitiva a uno de los planetas exteriores en donde podamos hablar con sus lideres-hablo una mujer muy parecida a Ami.

-La reina Ariel de Mercurio siempre elocuente-rio de buena manera un hombre de color aguamarino-Yo Naiad rey de Neptuno ofrezco mi palacio como cede de las negociaciones con los visitantes-

-¿Todos a favor de que Neptuno sea la cede de las platicas?-preguntó Febo la respuesta fue un abrazante si menos de dos personas-Oberon e Hino he se suponer que ustedes no están del todo de acuerdo-

-Así es su majestad-hablo aquel hombre con ropajes del desierto-se que las fuerzas armadas del planeta Neptuno son lo suficientemente capaces de manejar una contingencia pero este caso es muy especial y diferente, "ellos" mismos han confesado haber visitado furtivamente nuestros hogares, lo que me hace pensar en que tienen una tecnología muy avanzada para la guerra.

-¡Así es!-agregó el general Hino-si tienen alguna tecnología indetectable no habla muy bien de ellos, propongo enviar fuerzas adicionales que refuercen a las de Neptuno-el general se puso de pie-Con gusto mandare a las mejores 10 unidades de Marte.

-Secundo al general-era Oberon-mandare a mis mejores hombres al planeta para resguardo de la familia Real-

-Caballeros-habló la reina por primera vez desde que inicio aquella sesión-Entiendo su preocupación y no es para menos estamos ante un hecho que esta por cambiar nuestras vidas para siempre, nosotros como pueblo unido hemos pasado por muchas penurias pero al final conseguimos una alianza que a perdurado por siglos-dijo con tono vehemente-muchas otras civilizaciones fuera de nuestro sistema halaban eso, y ahora que tenemos la oportunidad de mostrar esta unión con unos seres necesitados, como madre también me preocupo por lo que fuera pasar pero eso no me da derecho a no oírlos.-

-La reina tiene razón-hablo Artemis de nuevo viendo al rey Febo-no perdemos nada con hablar con ellos-

-¡Así se hará, preparen a una comitiva y a las armadas de Marte y Urano!-ordeno el rey Febo.

**Una semana después en el Planeta Neptuno…**

El majestuoso Palacio de Poseidón era custodiado por un gran contingente de soldados de elite de Marte y Neptuno, la población de la Atlantis una de las mayores islas del pequeño archipiélago que había en el planeta estaba a la máxima expectativa ya que los Reyes de la Luna estaban ahí en espera de los "visitantes" que habían causado revuelo por cada uno de los planetas del sistema Solar, desde Mercurio pasando por Marte y Júpiter ninguna persona se perdería este encuentro histórico para todo el sistema, aquella extraña nave con escritura desconocida entró a la atmosfera y con gran precisión al igual que velocidad, llegó al puerto en donde una comitiva conformada por el soberano de Neptuno, sus reales majestades de la Luna y su canciller esperaban mientras la nave terminaba su arribo el cual fue bastante silencioso para una nave de ese gran tamaño esta finalmente quedó estática con ayuda de unos amarres de gravedad rápidamente la guardia formó una fila a la rampa de acceso que se acerco a la nave, de esta se abrió una puerta de la que descendieron a paso lento unos vehículos de alta tecnología los cuales quedaron enfrente de la comitiva, eran cinco una especie de camión rojo con negro, como un tanque gris con negro, otro camión rojo con azul, mientras otro vehículo mas pequeño de color gris y otro de color morado dando una formación "v".

Los reyes quedaron un poco extrañados cuando unos guardias se acercaron al vehículo líder formando otra fila, fue cuando unos sonidos extraños se dejaron oír mientras los vehículos comenzaron a transformarse lo que provocó pánico entre la población, los guardias tomaron medidas de evacuación y justo iban a comenzar su ataque cuando una voz se escuchó cuando los vehículos dieron paso a unos robots gigantes de poco mas de 6 metros.

-Disculpen nuestra forma de presentarnos-habló un robot con una especie de barba el cual tenia una voz firme y sabia, este se arrodillo presentando sus disculpas-Me llamo Sentinel Prime líder de los Autobots a mi lado derecho tengo a mi primer oficial Optimus Prime- aquel joven robot observo a los monarcas mientras sus lider proseguía-muchas gracias por recibirnos-

-El placer es nuestro-habló la reina Serenity-me llamo Serenity y este es mi esposo Febo-

-Sentinel Prime en nombre de la gente del Sistema Solar y del pueblo de Neptuno les damos la bienvenida-

-Como monarca de Neptuno-hablo Naiad-bienvenidos-

-Gracias, los seguimos hacia donde vaya a tomar la reunión-

-Síganos-habló Febo de nuevo caminando hacia el Palacio Poseidon, poco después los soberanos escuchaban atentamente la historia cybertroniana.

-…Y es con mucha pena que vengo a solicitar su ayuda-mencionaba Sentinel.

-¿Qué garantías nos da de que su guerra no nos afecte?-pregunto Febo con firmeza.

-Rey Febo, le doy mi palabra de que los Autobots defenderán cualquier amenaza por parte de los rebeldes cybertronianos-aclaró-pero si quiere una respuesta es le doy mi palabra que nada hostil de nuestro planeta vendrá en plan de conquista-dijo con solemnidad lo que hizo que los soberanos se vieran.

-Sentinel Prime como una petición ¿me podría dejar ver bien su rostro?-le solicito a lo que Sentinel se agachó para estar lo mas cerca de la reina, la cual junto sus manos en forma de rezo y de inmediato un aura blanca la rodeo esta a su vez formo en sus manos un cristal el cual la reina alzó en dirección de Sentinel quien de alguna manera reacciónó al cristal siendo rodeado por el aura del cristal.

-¡Sentinel!-gritó el ser de color gris pero fue detenido por Optimus .

-Espera por favor, esto es una prueba que el debe pasar-le informó, lo que hizo rabiar un poco a aquel robot-Megatron controla tus circuitos-

-De acuerdo-fue cuando recibió una lectura proveniente del cristal la cual analizo-Interesante…-la prueba seguía por lo que la Reina pudo ver la mente de Sentinel con suma claridad cuando el brillo dejo de rodearlos regresaron de su trance.

-¿Qué vio Reina Serenity?-pregunto el líder autobot.

-La verdad, hablas con la verdad ustedes han hecho un enorme sacrificio para tratar de conservar su planeta y vida misma-Serenity miró a su esposo a quien le asintió con la cabeza, Febo se puso de pie seguido del resto de la comitiva.

-¡Amigos míos, es de mi agrado decir que son bienvenidos a nuestros hogares con lo que formaremos una alianza de mutua ayuda para el bien de nuestras razas y pueblos!-anunció.

-Rey Febo, como líder de los Autobots me siento muy honrado de ser participe de este momento glorioso, siéntase en confianza de solicitar y disponer de nuestra ayuda-ambos lideres "estrecharon manos".

**Tierra tiempo actual**

-_Fin de archivo 00001_-mencionó Tai-_¿Reproduzco el siguiente archivo Optimus?-_

-Por el momento no querida amiga-le dijo-por favor vuelve a tus labores de comunicación y rastrea la señal Decepticon-

-De acuerdo-se giró hacia las Scouts mirándolas con curiosidad.

-Como verán no somos unos completos desconocidos para ustedes-mencionó Prime-pero lamento informarles que aquel pacto fue destruido por uno de los que estuvimos presentes aquel dia…-

-Megatron-añadio Rei- así que él es el causante de esto.

-Lo es y es por eso que debemos detenerlo a él y a su ejercito-mencionó-tenemos la sospecha de que comenzara a buscar fuentes energéticas para crear energon para poder sustentar a un ejercito para conquistar la Tierra, y tenemos la sospecha de que intentara de nuevo atacarla a usted princesa-le señaló-usted es quizás la clave para detener esta guerra de una vez y por todas-

-¿Yo?-Serena quedó perpleja.

-Usted posee algo que le interesa a Megatron-

-¡No me digas que él quiere…!-

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**Notas del autor:**

.org/wiki/Bumblebee_%28personaje_de_Transformers%29

.org/wiki/Bulkhead

.org/wiki/Ratchet_%28personaje_de_Transformers%29

.org/wiki/Mirage_%28personajes_de_Transformers%29

.org/wiki/Prowl

.org/wiki/Cliffjumper

.org/wiki/Jazz_%28personaje_de_Transformers%29

Y que onda como están? Mis queridos lectores pues aquí esta una vez mas un nuevo capitulo subido un poco mas tarde de lo que hubiera esperado, pero publicado al fin hehehehe.

Lectores aquí esta los profiles que les debía el cap anterior y como siempre les dejo hasta el siguiente capitulo

SALUDOS!


	7. Revelación

**Capitulo 6**

**Revelación**

**Residencia Tsukino, tres días después…**

Serena y Darien caminaban hacia la puerta luego de un gran día de paseo que desde hacía mucho no hacían

-¡Me la pase genial!-decía Serena muy contenta mientras abrazaba su nuevo conejo de peluche amarillo que había ganado en la feria

-Qué bueno que te gustara venir-Darien sonreía suavemente mientras tomaba las manos de su novia-Te extrañe mucho Serena, el último mes contaba los días para poder verte-confeso-me hubiera gustado hacerlo en otras circunstancias-alego

-Aun así estas aquí-contesto ella-eso es lo que importa ahora-fue cuando se dieron un beso en los labios que duro varios minutos

-¿Eso es higiénico?-pregunto Wheeljack a Jazz, ambos en su modo vehículo (Wheeljack es un Mustang con modificaciones de color blanco y Jazz un Mazda plateado)

-No lo sé, quizás sea parte de algún rito de cortejo-contesto no muy seguro-¡además tu eres el científico aquí!-

-Sí pero hay ciertos comportamientos de los humanos que todavía no alcanzo a comprender-respondió con sinceridad

-Ustedes dos no cambian verdad-dijo una tercer voz ahora femenina estacionándose frente a los dos-

-Arcee, ¿vienes a cubrir el turno nocturno?-Pregunto Jazz

-No para tu des fortuna, vengo a escoltar a Endimión-justamente fue cuando Darien se acerco a los vehículos

-¿Todo bien?-pregunto al subir a Arcee (ella es un Honda S2000blanco con rayas deportivas en los costados)

-Todo bien, los decepticons han estado muy tranquilos-contesto Jazz-cosa que no debe tener muy tranquilo a Optimus-

-Aun así, Optimus ya se puso en contacto con Jetfire y Jetstorm para que cubran el área para responder inmediatamente-

-Ok, aun así deben avisarnos en caso de un ataque-inquirió

-No deberías preocuparte tanto-Wheeljack le sugirió-ellas son capaces de darnos soporte cuando lo requiramos-sin más Arcee y Darien se fueron en dirección a casa de Andrew quien estaba dando hospedaje a su amigo; dentro de la casa papa Kenji veía con aun malos ojos aquellos autos ahí estacionados

-¡Esos corredores y sus autos!-exclamo-ve el desorden que provocan al poner sus autos ahí enfrente, debería hacer algo-

-Hay papa no te enojes-dijo un Sammy ya mas mayor, desde la mesa comiendo un poco de pastel de mama Ikoku quien estaba en la cocina-¡además debes admitir que esos autos están geniales!-admiro a los autobots-¡Ese es un Shelby Mustang! Es un auto importado-

-Importado o no es una molestia que este estacionado frente a mi puerta-decía muy molesto o serian celos de que alguien tuviera un mejor vehículo que el-llamare a la policía para que hagan algo al respecto-

-¡Pero papa!-exclamo Sammy mientras Serena veía por su ventana a los dos guardias que tenia

-Espero no pase nada malo-se dijo mientras cerraba su cortina

-¿Todo bien Serena?-era Luna entrando a la habitación-te noto preocupada, hace poco estabas tan feliz-

-Lo sé Luna pero esta guerra y este enemigo-se tiro en su cama con brazos extendidos-Me parecen aun una fantasía-

-Eso de que existan seres de otro mundo con capacidad de transformarse en vehículos, no cualquiera lo digiere tan fácilmente-

-¿Así como el hecho de que una gatita hable y te diga que eres la princesa y guardiana de un reino milenario que salvaguardara la Tierra?-recrimino dejando sin contestación a su tutora-Créeme que después de eso todo es posible-

-¿Como los guerreros de aquella dimensión de hace tiempo?-

-Sabes no sería mala idea volver a…-

-¡Por supuesto que no!-regaño a gritos-¡Esta no es su pelea!-

-Yo solo decía-rio con nervio al recordar aquello-nunca lo haría, esto nos concierne solo a nosotros y punto-

-Definitivamente-dijo Jazz algo harto mientras oía la conversación de Serena y su gata gracias a su sistema de espionaje-los humanos son extraños-

-Oigan no digan eso-era Blaster que llegaba-vengo a tomar el turno nocturno en esta zona-anuncio-Prime quiere verlos, al parecer tiene una pista sobre las extrañas desapariciones-ambos autos salieron de ahí sin chistar mientras Blaster suspiro un poco y ligero destello salía de la cabina, la puerta se abrió y un chico de cabello rojizo miraba hacia la casa-Esta va ser una larga noche ¿no lo crees compañero?-la gran pick up solo destello sus farolas

Las Outers estaban en su casa a las afuera de Tokio teniendo una pequeña reunión

-Setsuna que fue lo que paso exactamente después de que los Autobots llegaran al Milenio de Plata-pregunto enérgicamente Haruka

-¿Si se los digo prometen no decírselo a la princesa y a los ministros?-cada Outer asintió, a lo que Setsuna con ayuda del vapor de su te comenzó a relatar…

**Milenio de Plata, varios meses después del contacto Autobot**

La vida de todo el sistemas Solar había cambiado para bien, la calidad de vida que muchos de los gobernantes habían soñado dar a sus pueblos se había dado en poco tiempo, los Autobots habían cedido parte de su tecnología y conocimientos los cuales los mejores científicos de Mercurio y Marte quedaron fascinados al encontrar nuevas aplicaciones de metalurgia, comunicación y transporte a cambio los Autobots se vieron sorprendidos por las riquezas que los planetas tenían.

-Increíble-dijo Optimus al analizar unas muestras de lava de Marte-su pureza y emanación de calor son muy altos-

-Y que lo digas-menciono un robot al revisar una muestra de petróleo de la Tierra y Júpiter-este compuesto de carbón tiene una amplia probabilidad de sintetizar-

-Este compuesto de amoniaco del planeta Venus es muy útil para la elaboración de explosivos-menciono Megatron lo que llamo la atención de Sentinel

-¿Explosivos?-replico-Megatron ¿Por qué tu gran interés en armamento?-

-Sentinel tenemos una guerra que ganar-dijo colocando el cilindro de amoniaco en un contenedor-debemos armarnos para cualquier cosa-

-Si tenemos un guerra-menciono Sentinel-¡pero la podemos cortar de tajo con ayuda de este sistema solar!-

-¿¡En serio crees que con política puedas ganar esta guerra!-Megatron se altero-¡por siglos muchos políticos buscaron la mejor manera de evitarla, y muchos de esos mismo políticos ahora o están fuera de línea o en una trinchera!-

-¡Megatron mas respeto a tu superior!-ordeno Prime

-¿Oh si no que Optimus?-encaro aquel robot con rabia-¡tú sabes bien que de esta guerra solo un bando saldrá victorioso!-

-¡Pero no a costa de nuestros propios hermanos!-recrimino Optimus, ambos robots se vieron los rostros llenos de una ira lista a desatarse

-¡Sentintel!-hablo aquel robot preocupada

-Optimus necesito que vayas a Marte a supervisar la elaboración de las nuevas naves de transporte interplanetario-ordeno Sentinel-Megatron tu analiza todos los compuestos para su purificación al Energon-ordeno ambos robots se separaron viéndose uno al otro

-Sentintel-

-Elita, comunícame a Cybertron-le ordeno-necesitamos las coordenadas-

-Pero Sentinel eso empleara demasiado energon-pero la expresión en el rostro de su líder lo dijo todo-enseguida-

Aquel día Megatron salió de la base Autobot la cual estaba a las afueras del Milenio de Plata con ayuda de una nave personal tomo un rumbo hacia el cinturón de asteroides, una vez ahí descendió cerca de una instalación privada donde puso en experimentación las muestras que habían recolectado

-Actívate Metatran-ordeno desde la entrada de la instalación, donde las luces se encendieron al igual que todos los sistemas-

-A sus órdenes Segundo Oficial-dijo una voz computarizada

-Revisa estas muestras-saco los cilindros-enfócate en su purificación, su composición de carbón y hierro y su explosividad-

-Empezando análisis de las muestras-los compuestos recibieron pruebas, pocos minutos después los resultados estaban listos-Compuestos analizados-

-Resultados-ordeno Megatron

-Compuesto 1 gran porcentaje para convertir en Energon, con 70% de conversión a componentes plásticos por sus grandes cantidades de compuesto carbónico; Compuesto 2 conversión a Energon a un 40% se necesita un catalizador para su purificación total, cuenta con una alta explosividad; Compuesto 3 conversión al Energon de un 85% alta concentración calorífica, se recomienda como fuente de alimentación para motores de reacción Galax 3-

-Como lo supuse, Sentinel busca dialogar con los rebeldes-

-Señor-hablo la voz de Metatran-los demás compuestos tienen un alto índice de radioactividad su niveles de conversión a energon son de un 99.5% seguras y su posible aplicación en armamento son de un 100% de efectividad-

-Haz un análisis de compatibilidad y has pruebas-ordeno-por cierto ¿Cómo van los análisis del proyecto 01?-

-Los análisis no han sido de lo más congruente señor-explico Metatran-los datos que proporciono son muy difíciles de analizas, la energía que usted encontró es poco equiparable…-

-¿No hay nada en este vasto universo para comparársele a esa energía?-

-Es una energía muy poco común, su origen de carácter orgánico hace difícil precisar si proviene de aquella fémina o de un artefacto no tecnológico a lo que en intriga por los recientes acontecimientos con este sistema planetario y gracias al acceso de información pude encontrar algunos escritos de todos los mundos-

-¿Así y de que hablan?-

-A grandes rasgos hablan de una poderosa energía, la cual puede ser benévola o maléfica, todo dependiendo del deseo del portador-

-¡Detalla más!-

-Cada cultura lo relata de una forma distinta pero a final de cuentas es el mismo hecho, al parecer hace unos cuantos Gygaciclos hubo un conflicto que desencadeno una guerra la cual mucha gente daban por perdido ya que aquel ser destruyo un planeta como signo de advertencia-Megatron se intrigo mucho ante aquel relato-aquel ser gigante buscaba la energía del Sol para su propio fin-

-Eso me suena muy familiar…-

-¿Ha Unicron señor?-agrego Metatran

-Al parecer las leyendas del Amo del Caos son ciertas-

-O eran al parecer este lugar tenía su propio sistema de defensa, al parecer aquella extraña energía fue la que acabo con el señor Megatron-menciono-se menciona que lo poco que quedo del llamado "tragasoles" está en el lugar más brillante del Sistema -finalizo-he hecho un escaneo de todo los cuadrantes señor, no he tenido éxito alguno el albedo más alto lo tiene el planeta denominado Venus señor sugiero hacer un escaneo del planeta para verificar indicios de alguna batalla-

-Hazlo Metatran pero con suma discreción-

-De acuerdo a una información de los archivos de Cybertron, Unicron genera una energía poco común-

-Bien busca pistas de aquella energía usando las bases que te di de 01-

-Señor en si cual es la meta de esta búsqueda-

-La restauración y gloria de Cybertron-digo con fuerza en su voz, mientras salía de ahí-Bajo mi mando claro-sonrió

-No estoy muy segura aun pero…-Setsuna daba un sorbo a su te-este evento tiene relación con otro mucho más antiguo-

-¿Cuál evento Setsuna?-pregunto Michiru

-La primer Guerra planetaria…-finalizo, dejando pasmadas a sus camaradas

**Tunguska, Federación Rusa, tiempo actual**

En aquella nevada tundra los fuertes vientos silaban entre los arboles los cuales estaban impávidos ante tal arrebato de fuerza, en un claro donde un pequeño lago congelado una esbelta figura envuelta en un abrigo blanco veía con suma nostalgia aquel lago

-El tiempo ha pasado…-dijo aquella chica de cabello blanco-tenía que venir aquí antes que todo-sonrió con nostalgia mientras dejaba una pequeña flor amarilla un girasol-siempre te gustaron estas flores desde que las viste por primera vez… bien es hora de terminar esto-dijo al subir a una motocicleta la cual arranco a gran velocidad entre la nieve

**Residencia Mizuno, Tokio, Japón 8:30 Pm**

Ami estaba mirando las noticias tranquilamente en el sofá mientras su madre había salido por algunas cosas para la cena.

-Ahora vayamos con Hinata Hyuga con el reporte desde Fukushima-dijo aquella reportera mientras la imagen se enlazaba con otra

-Que tal y buenas noches-saludaba la reportera desde un punto de seguridad mientras a lo lejos se veía la el paraje oscuro-Esta mañana como se venía anunciando desde hacía meses, la cuadrilla de limpieza por parte del Comité Internacional de Energía Nuclear llego a la zona de cuarentena, el cual está conformado por expertos en Plutonio y Uranio elementos con los que se obtenía energía en esta central-informaba cuando la escena cambio a un hombre con un traje anti radiación a lo cual la señorita Hyuga comenzó a entrevistar

-Señor Mannschaft, ¿cree que puedan lograr transportar sin problema los componentes?-

-Si lo creemos ya que-explicaba aquel hombre rubio con un marcado acento alemán-con apoyo de la compañía dueña de la central más aparte con equipamiento especializado-

-¿Los niveles de radiación aun son altos?-

-Si, aun lo son ya que no ha pasado tanto tiempo desde el estallido del reactor, pero gracias a esta nueva tecnología podremos soportar mejor la radiación mas no siempre-sonrió

-Justo hablando de ese equipo-la reportera miro hacia unos vehículos de pintura verde-a mi parecer parecen ser simple maquinaria de construcción-

-Jajaja, ¿eso le parecen?-aquel experto camino hacia uno de los vehículos-¡estos vehículos tienen unas modificaciones para soportar los niveles de radiación más altos, la patente es de Rusia! ¡Ya que como saben Rusia tiene grandes conocimientos en enriquecimiento de materiales nucleares!-la imagen mostraba a los vehículos uno de ellos tenía un símbolo muy particular el cual Ami reconoció, al momento la señal de la televisión comenzó a distorsionarse

-Ac…ndo…pr…co…o 01-decia una voz-Activan… proto…01-comenzo a tornarse más clara la voz fue cuando Ami sintió una punzada en la cabeza acompañada de un zumbido el cual la hizo caer al suelo con sumo dolor-Solo no te resistas-dijo una voz cuando Ami tuvo una visión fugaz de un robot mirándola y acercando su mano, ella grito despertando de nuevo en el sofá empapada en sudor, se tomo de la cabeza

-Fue….fue solo un sueño-se sintió aliviada, cuando se puso de pie se fue de bruces al suelo ya que traía en sus pies todavía traía unos zapatos-¿tacones?-Ami en ese momento se dio cuenta de que su ropa era diferente, muchos más ajustada a su figura y más sexy-¿Qué paso aquí?-se extraño cuando el teléfono sonó.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**Notas del autor:**

**Saludos muchachos y muchachas, espero si las haya ^.^U en fin otro capitulo mas ha llegado a su fin y con ello estamos cerca… y no del final! no claro que no brincos diera ¬¬" pero no, no se salvan de mi hasta que yo diga ya fin y tantan next fic, que por cierto debo decir acabo de dar un megasuperhyper archiquerecontra spoiler de mi siguiente trabajo en fin espero su reviews y demás por cierto a los que me han pedido leer sus fics con agrado lo hare solo dejen hago espacio en la agenda, eso de tener que trabajar estudiar y escribir deja a uno… como si hubiera tenido varias horas en la cama….durmiendo y si también de lo otro que es tan rico como comer hahaha sin mas ya los dejo que ando divagando mucho.**

**CIAO RAZA!**


	8. Tokio SOS parte 1

**Capitulo 7**

**Tokio S.O.S parte 1**

**Residencia Mizuno, Tokio, Japón a la mañana siguiente…**

Ami tuvo una visión fugaz de un robot mirándola y acercando su mano, ella grito despertando de nuevo en el sofá empapada en sudor, se tomo de la cabeza

-Fue….fue solo un sueño-se sintió aliviada, cuando se puso de pie se fue de bruces al suelo ya que traía en sus pies todavía traía unos zapatos-¿tacones?-Ami en ese momento se dio cuenta de que su ropa era diferente, muchos más ajustada a su figura y más sexy-¿Qué paso aquí?-se extraño cuando el teléfono sonó, rápidamente Ami contesto el teléfono-¿Si? Residencia Mizuno-

-¡Ami!-era Rei quien sonaba aliviada y a la vez acelerada-¿Dónde diablos te habías metido?-pregunto con molestia

-Pues en ningún lado ¿Por qué?-pregunto conmocionada-¿algo paso?-

-¿¡Qué si paso!-rugio Rei-¡Ayer estuvimos llamándote varias veces!-

-¿Para?-bostezo con pereza

-Hubo un ataque Decepticon en el centro… Ami hay…-a Rei le costo hablar-solo ven, uno de los Autobots pasara por ti-le dijo

-Rei, ¿esta todo bien?-pregunto Ami

-Solo ven por favor-le dijo

-Dile al Autobot que me vea cerca del parque cerca de mi casa-Ami se alisto sin cambiarse de ropas, bajo rápidamente tanto lo que los tacones le permitían una vez que pudo salir del edificio desistió y se quito los tacones dirigiéndose a un callejón para poder transformarse, una vez fuera del ojo publico saco su pluma de transformación convirtiéndose en Sailor Mercury la cual salió a toda velocidad al parque cercano a su casa en donde un Jeep militar arribo

-¡Soy Brawl sube!-le indico, Mercury subió e inmediatamente arranco a gran velocidad

-Brawl, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-pregunto Ami del lado del copiloto-

-Hubo un ataque Decepticon al norte de Tokio-dijo mientras esquivaba el trafico-tres "marionetas" y Starscream…-eso ultimo lo dijo con mucho rencor

-¿Brawl?-le hablo Ami ya que se quedo callado

-Lo siento, pero es que tuvimos una baja-dijo con pesadez

-¿Me quieres decir que paso?-Brawl acciono una pantalla en su tablero la cual cargo la bitácora

_-Sistema de Bitacora Teletran 1, archivo 200, 983, 129-_era la voz de Tai-_fecha terrestre 17 de junio de 20XX(creyeron que pondría algún año en particular? Hahahah ilusos!)-_

**Al norte de Tokio, 17 de junio; 10:10 pm**

A las afuera del ajetreo de la ciudad, un gran número de personas estaba reunido en lo que parecía ser una carrera ilegal

-¿¡Ok todos listos!-dijo un chico por medio de un megáfono alentando a los demás-¡Hoy tenemos la participación del Dragón negro y del legendario X!-la gente vitoreo aquello mientras dos autos se colocaban en posición listos para salir a la autopista, mientras una SUV morada estaba aparcada analizando el área

-Soundwave reportando, he encontrado a los pretenders 04 y 09-menciono por medio de su frecuencia a un F-15 que volaba cerca del área

-Starscream enterado, procede con el protocolo 01-ordeno aquel jet virando en dirección a Tokio al recibir una señal muy en particular-Starscream a Megatron, al fin tenemos comunicación con ella-

-¡Perfecto!-Megatron se veía complacido-guia a su primera misión a nuestra querida… invitada hahahaha-

Soundwave fijo su radar en los pilotos del Dragón negro y X-¡Como ven estos chicos han vuelto de después de una temporada en Alemania probando con equipos de turismo, ellos se lo pierden pero nosotros mientras los veremos hacer arder este lugar!-grito aquel chico con euforia cuando ambos jóvenes sintieron una fuerte punzada en su cabeza haciéndolos caer de rodillas, todos los presentes entraron en pánico-¡Para atrás para atrás!-algunos ayudaron a levantarlos ya que estos reaccionaron como si nada ya que entraron a sus autos-¡Parece ser que alguien tomo sake antes de tiempo!-bromeo el anunciador lo que calmo un poco al público, pero eso no pudo ser ya que algo extraordinario paso frente a toda esa gente ya que los pilotos se transformaron frente a todos en una especie de cyborgs los cuales dejo perplejos a todos.

-Todo mundo tranquilo no pasa nada-decia el anunciador-deben esta jugándonos una broma-pero aquello fue mas lejos que una simple broma ya que los dos autos absorbieron a los chicos y comenzaron a transformarse, a lo que Soundwave se unió rodeando junto con sus esbirros a toda la gente la cual estaba aterrada.

En la zona portuaria de Tokio en uno de los almacenes abandonados los Autobots recibían la alerta de la actividad decepticon

-¡Optimus!-avisaba Ratchet quien operaba la computadora principal, al momento Optimus se acerco para ver el estado de la alerta justo cuando TA-1 se materializaba

-Detectando actividad al norte de la ciudad-aviso TA-1 la pantalla principal mostraba la ubicación exacta-se detecta la presencia de 3 Decepticons y uno más sobrevuela la zona metropolitana-

-Ya alerte a Jetfire y Jetstorm, es Starscream-menciono Ratchet

-¡Ubica a las fuerzas mas cercanas a la zona para poder encararlos!-ordeno Optimus, Ratchet obedeció inmediatamente lanzando la alerta ¡Autobots transfórmense y avancen!-todos sus aliados obedecieron saliendo a gran velocidad de los puertos

-¡Aquí Jetfire!-se comunicaba una voz seria-tengo en radar a Starscream, ¿procedo a su intercepción?-

-Mantente fuera de su radar para ver que planea, si actúa hostilmente procede a repeler-ordeno-¿Jetstorm tu situación?-

-Optimus hay varios humanos de rehenes-decia un avión con un enorme radar encima desde gran altitud-y Starscream va muy rápido hacia Tokio-

-Optimus-era TA-1-las scouts ya han sido alertadas y vienen en camino junto con Blaster y Arcee nos verán en el punto de encuentro-

**Mientras tanto con las Sailors**

-¡Vamos!-era Serena usando su comunicador, su rostro reflejaba angustia al no poder encontrar a Sailor Mercury-¡No contesta!-dijo ya molesta al desistir

-Esto es raro-Venus tenia una cara pensativa-¡tal vez este en una cita con un chico guapo!-todo mundo se le quedo mirando con molestia dentro de la camioneta, incluso aquel ser robotico que conducía se extraño ante tal comentario.

-¡Vuelves a decir una cosa asi y te dejamos aquí mismo!-era Rei quien mostraba también angustia

-¡Oigan mejor centrémonos en la misión!-hablo Arcee mientras Darien iba de copiloto, justo mando unos planos en donde los Decepticons se encontraban mientras las sailors miraban la pantalla del tablero

**Planta nuclear de Fukushima**

-¡Los niveles neuronales están a su máxima capacidad!-anuncio Shockwave-los nanotechs están listo para la transferencia-

-¡Procedan con el proceso de activación!-ordeno Megatron

Starscream recibió una señal a la cual lanzo un misil en dirección a Tokio

-¡Disparo, repito disparo!-era Jetstorm-¡procede al ataque Jetfire!-rápidamente aquel avión de color blanco acelero a gran velocidad cambiando su dirección hacia la ciudad-¡trazando trayectoria!-comenzo a usar los satélites de comunicación-¡Optimus tenemos un problema!-Jetstorm comunico la situación

-Enterado-confirmo Optimus-Prowl, Jazz y Cliffjumper sigan a ese misil, los demás iremos a rescatar a los rehenes-

-¡Enterado Optimus!-dijo Jazz frenando y dando la vuelta junto con sus otros dos compañeros quienes lo siguieron, justo cuando las Scouts y compañía se integraban al grupo

-¿Pero a donde van?-pregunto Jupiter

-Tenemos una doble situación; tenemos por un lado los rehenes y por otro un misil que va a Tokio y no sabemos de su capacidad de destrucción-menciono Blaster

Starscream solo observaba su radar viendo como el misil se acercaba a gran velocidad a la ciudad

-Solo un poco mas-saboreaba con maldad cada segundo antes del impacto pero esto duro poco cuando noto otra señal-¡Vaya al parecer no estoy solo en esta hermosa noche!-espero por un momento cuando diviso a un jet de color blanco y franjas rojas en la cola

-¡Jetfire el misil ha cruzado los límites de la ciudad se dirige hacia el distrito numero 10!-alerto Jetstorm

-Enterado-aquel caza ruso blanco lanzo 4 misiles mientras viraba justo a tiempo de que Starscream pasara cerca mientras viraba en la misma dirección empezando un combate aéreo-¿¡Que es lo que pretendes!-empezó a disparar mientras preguntaba-¡dime Starscream!, ¿¡que es lo que pretenden con usar a los humanos!-

-¡Nada que te importe!-dijo al lanzarse al ataque en un fiero combate aéreo el cual estaba bastante parejo

La situación en aquel lugar se estaba volviendo demasiado tensa ya que Soundwave mientras esperaba las ordenes de su líder

-Pst pst-una chica llamaba a uno de los organizadores-¿tienen señal de teléfono?-le susurro a aquel chico quien le miro extrañado

-Mi padre es miembro de la JSDF-menciono-necesito saber si tienes señal ya que el mio no recibe nada-aquel chico reviso su móvil levanto un poco la mano buscando una señal, espero por unos segundos, cuando su barra de señal marco el mínimo de conexión-numero-solicito mientras que con mucha discreción marcaba.

-Breakdown, Wildrider-llamo Soundwave, cuando el sonido de una bocina de camión inundo el lugar mientras un gran tráiler rojo hacia su arribo junto con varios disparos provenientes de varios robots, aterrando a la gente justo cuando…

**Oficinas de la JSDF(Japan Self Defense Force o Fuerzas de Autodefensa del Japon por sus siglas en ingles)**

-Comandante Hibiki al habla-saludo un hombre mayor contestando la llamada fue cuando escucho los disparos y gritos de la gente, tomo otro teléfono y marco-comuníquenme con el alto mando…

-¡ALTO AHÍ!-dijo una voz femenina desde lo alto de una estación de gasolina que ahí se encontraba-¡NO PERMITIREMOS QUE LE HAGAN DAÑO A GENTE INOCENTE QUE GUSTA DE PASAR EL RATO CON SUS AMIGOS!, ¡SOY UNA SAILOR SCOUT QUE LUCHA POR EL AMOR Y LA JUSTICIA!-Sailor Moon junto a su equipo hizo acto de aparición, lo cual calmo a la gente

-¡Y NOSOTRAS LAS SAILORS SCOUTS!-dijeron a coro justo apenas para evitar un ataque de Breakdown, los Autobots comenzaron su ataque hacia los Decepticons mientras las scouts se dirigieron hacia los rehenes pero Ravage y Laserbeak cortaron su paso.

-¡SAETA LLAMEANTE DE MARTE!-Mars lanzo su flecha de fuego la cual dividió a los dos robots lo que fue aprovechado por el resto del grupo

-¡BESO DE AMOR Y BELLEZA DE VENUS!-aquel ataque dio de lleno a Laserbeak quien cayó al suelo quejándose de dolor Ravage salió de la nada justo a atacar a Venus de no ser por Jupiter quien detuvo al felino mecanico con sus manos y con una estudiada llave de judo lo mando lejos, dejándolo aturdido

-¡HOJAS DE ROBLE DE JUPITER!-aquel golpe fue el final ya que Ravage quedo fuera de combate, Soundwave quedo anonadado por el ataque tan bien coordinado de las scouts que retrocedió un poco, Laserbeak se recupero para lanzar un ataque directo hacia las chicas que fue repelido por un robot amarillo

-¡Siento la demora!-era Bumblebee quien llegaba al rescate junto con alguien mas

-¡TIERRA TIEMBLA!-era Uranus atacando a Soundwave quien apenas esquivo recibiendo un ligero daño en su pierna derecha-¡Ahora saquen a los rehenes de aquí!-dijo la castaña, las chicas obedecieron

-¡POR AQUÍ VAMOS!-ordeno Tuxedo Mask guiando a la gente hacia un callejón pero un disparo de Wildrider los detuvo ya que derrumbo una pared dejándolos encerrados en medio de un combate muy intenso

-¡Debemos sacar a esta gente de aquí!-pensó Mars, mientras los Autobots estaban peleando mano a mano contra aquellos Decepticons que a pesar de ser solo 3 estaban poniéndolos en aprietos

-¡Ataque en formación 4!-ordeno Optimus, a lo que sus compañeros atacaron rodeando a los enemigos

-¡ONDA SONICA!-Blaster apunto con sus brazos extendidos convirtiendo sus manos en cañones de los cuales un fuerte golpe sónico impacto a los dos robots, Soundwave quien estaba herido mando un mensaje

-Mision comprometida, solicito refuerzos-dijo por su comunicador

-Enterado-respondió una voz gruesa

**En la bahía de Tokio**

Dos cazas F-15 volaban a ras del agua en dirección al norte mientras volaban a gran velocidad

-¿Thundercraker tienes visión de situación?-dijo aquel "piloto" del avion negro

-Negativo, algo esta interfiriendo con mis sensores de radar-respondio el del avion azul

-Shockwave a Seekers-era aquel robot ciclope-Soundwave solicita refuerzos en el sector 4-32-1, ¡dense prisa Megatron lo ordena!-ambos aviones giraron hacia el norte mientras rompían la barrera del sonido

Prowl, Jazz y Cliffjumper corrian a gran velocidad por las calles de Tokio siguiendo a ese misil

-Jetstorm, ¿ya tienes el lugar de impacto posible?-

-Cerca del distrito comercial-comunico su compañero-el misil está a menos de 2 minutos de salir de mi radar-

-Enterado-los Autobots aceleraron todavía mas mientras recibían las coordenadas del area de impacto

-Prowl y Cliffjumper una vez en el area procederemos inmediatamente-ordeno Jazz

-Si- contesto Prowl mientras seguían en camino cuando unas explosiones los hicieron detenerse el rugir de turbinas inundo el lugar rompiendo los cristales de varios edificios y autos, la gente solo se tapo los oídos después de aquella explosión sónica

-¡Seekers!-alerto Jazz justo cuando vio que aquellos jets daban la vuelta y volvían a atacar, la gente corria despavorida-¡Autobots!-los tres se transformaron ante el asombro de mucha gente, los dos jets también se transformaron apuntando sus armas.

-Esto está mal muy mal-decia Jetstorm mientras veía la situación desde el cielo

Brawl se detuvo frente de la bodega, la cortina se abrió dejandolos pasar una vez dentro Ami bajo todo mundo estaba murmurando cuando vieron a Ami acercarse

-¡Mercury!-S. Moon se lanzo efusivamente a abrazarla-¡qué bueno que estas bien!-le dijo su querida amiga

-¿En donde estabas?-pregunto seriamente Mars

-Este…-trato de contestar pero la vergüenza no le permitía hacerlo

-¡oigan!-era Uranus llamando-¡tenemos una situación muy apremiante que atender!-

Ratchet tomo la palabra-bien ya que estamos todos aqui, tenemos una situación muy delicada-por medio de TA-1 mostro unas imágenes del combate de ayer-la presencia de nanotechs en los organismos humanos es 100% segura…-

-Eso explica como Megatron ha estado formando su ejército…-agrego convencido Optimus-Ademas la presencia de esa Decepticon-

-¿Esa Decepticon?-pregunto Mercury-¿acaso hay una mujer Decepticon?-

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**Notas del autor:**

**Saludos muchachos y muchachas como les ha tratado la vida?.**

**Pues con la novedad, repito NOVEDAD de que este fic aun sigue vivo, pido disculpas realmente pero entre el estudio de la carrera, el trabajo y el hecho de que no tuve lap por unos días y un ligero bloqueo no ayudaron mucho en fin aquí les dejo su dosis de "PROTOCOLO SAILOR MOON"**

**Y justamente por la estudiada y demás puede que tarde mas de lo debido actualizando asi que pido paciencia que además esto lo hago por amor y con sello de calidad de la casa ;)**

**SE ME CUIDAN CANIJS!**


	9. Tokio SOS parte 2

**Capitulo 8**

**Tokio S.O.S parte 2**

-¿Esa Decepticon?-pregunto Mercury-¿acaso hay una mujer Decepticon?-

-Aunque no lo creas-hablo Ratchet-nuestra raza tiene distinción de géneros, pero nuestros métodos de concepción son un tanto… particulares, pero no entraremos en detalle-la pantalla de TA-1 cambio a una imagen de un ser negro con ojos rojos brillantes

-Blackaracnia-menciono Jazz con severidad en su voz mientras tomaba la palabra y se acercaba a dar detalle-nos ataco justo después de que el misil hizo impacto, creemos que ella o su protoforma iba en el misil-explico al mostrar una imagen del misil

_Sistema de Bitacora Teletran 1, archivo 200, 983, 129-_era la voz de Tai-_fecha terrestre 17 de junio de 20XX-_

Prowl, Jazz y Cliffjumper estaban a la expectativa mientras apuntaban sus armas a los dos jets Decepticons

-¡Rindanse!-ordeno Prowl mientras mantenía firme su rifle

-¡Jazz!-se oía por su comunicador-¡Jazz deben apresurarse, el misil acaba de entrar a la zona céntrica de la ciudad tienen el tiempo muy justo!-dijo Jetstorm

-¡Aquí Sidewipe!-decía una joven voz mientras un Lamborghini rojo iba a gran velocidad por las calles de Tokio-¡Denme las coordenadas y lo detendré!-hubo un momento de silencio

-¡Por el fabricante no falles!-Jetstorm le mando las coordenadas del misil en movimiento, a lo que el pequeño bólido cambio de dirección-en verdad no falles… ¡Optimus tenemos cubierta la situación del misil!-

-¡Enterado Jetstorm!-respondía el líder Autobot-¿Fueron Jazz y los demás?-

-¡Negativo, Sidewipes está en eso ahora mismo!-informo Jetstorm

-¿¡Qué dijo que!?-hablo Blaster cubriéndose de un ataque-¿dijo que Sidewipe está en lo del misil?-pregunto con sorpresa-

**Cuartel general de la JSDF**

Una gran movilización se estaba dando por toda la base varios elementos se alistaban por la orden de su comandante

-¡VAMOS VAMOS VAMOS!-gritaban varios líderes de escuadrón a sus elementos que subían a los helicópteros de asalto, los cuales despegaban inmediatamente al igual que varios helicópteros de combate, al igual que varios vehículos de asalto terrestre iban a las zona de ataque; un total de 15 helicópteros despegaron de la base cuando llego el aviso de un segundo ataque

-¡Comandante Hibiki tenemos un segundo lugar de ataque!-informo un radio operador

-¿¡En que zona!?-pregunto

-¡Cerca del distrito 10 de Tokio!-

-¡Que la mitad del contingente se dirija hacia Jyuban!-ordeno-¡Llamen a los americanos y que nuestros jets estén en el aire!-

-Enterado, iniciando protocolo Charlie-Alfa defcon 1-empezo a emitir señales el radio operador mientras Hibiki veía como se alejaban los helicópteros en fila, uno de ellos se unió de último momento extrañándolo.

**Mientras tanto con las Sailors y Autobots**

-¡SAETA LLAMEANTE DE MARTE!-

-¡BESO DE AMOR Y BELLEZA DE VENUS!-ambos ataques dieron en el blanco quien fue Breakdown el cual cayó de rodillas mientras Wildrider caía en manos de los Autobots

-¡SAILOR MOON!-gritaron las chicas, la rubia capto el mensaje haciendo aparecer su cetro-¡POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DE LA LUNA PLATEADA!-aquel haz de luz impacto en ambos robots

-¡AHHH FUERA DE LINEA!-gritaron volviendo a la normalidad ambos chicos ante el asombro de los demás justo cuando a lo lejos se oían helicópteros, los cuales se empezaron a divisar a lo lejos, Soundwave inicio la huida a gran velocidad con sus cómplices

-¡Prime!-alerto Ratchet cuando un misil impacto el suelo cercano a ellos, logrando salir ilesos de milagro-¡Son las fuerzas militares humanas!-

-¡Autobots transfórmense y avancen!-todos cambiaron y las sailors abordaron los vehículos sin chistar, Racthet fue el ultimo ya que tomaba del suelo algo

-¡Espera!-hablo Mercury interrumpiendo el relato-¿Tomaste muestras?-se acerco al robot científico

-Si una ligera muestra de CAN-explica el-es una versión cybertroniana de su ADN, pero después lo podrás analizar-el video prosiguió

Los aliados dejaron el lugar rápidamente con una victoria parcial, mientras por las calles de Tokio Sidewipe corría lo mas que podía mientras en su radar aparecía la señal del misil

-¡Ya casi, ya casi!-se decía así mismo cuando diviso una estrella de color rojo-¡Ahí esta!-se transformo y subió rápidamente a los techos de los edificios cercanos y corrió por los mismos mientras apuntaba su arma y su radar indicaba la distancia del misil-¡2 00 clics, 150, 140, 135, 120, 110, 100, 75!-Se detuvo para apuntar -¡Te tengo!-dijo pero la explosión del misil lo extraño ya que de este solo una nube gris caía sobre un edificio pero no era un edificio cualquiera…

_-¡aquí Sidewipe!-_reportaba el pequeño robot mientras sus compañeros escuchaban-_El misil no hizo impacto repito no hizo impacto-_

-¡Bien hecho Sidewipe!-agradecía Optimus-¡Buen disparo habrás hecho!-

_-¡Negativo!-_respondió-_El misil exploto a 75 clics de mi ubicación-_las scouts escuchaban mientras en las pantallas aparecían las coordenadas del Autobot y el video de la explosión

-Esto no me pinta nada bien, Prime-Ironhide se colocaba a lado de aquel gran tráiler

-Tienes razón tengo la sensación de que algo está por pasar…-se quedo callado por un momento, mientras las chicas dentro del mismo Ironhide tenían su propia discusión

-¿Por qué Ami no responde?-se pregunto Mina desde el lado del conductor

-Definitivamente algo paso en ese vuelo…-menciono Haruka llamando la atención de todas

-¿Cómo que en ese vuelo?-pregunto Rei desde Bumblebee ya que tenían el canal de comunicación abierto para que escucharan sus conversaciones

-Estuve investigando un poco junto con Michiru y dimos que la fecha en la que arribo Ami solo había 3 vuelos provenientes de Alemania-menciono

-Pero lo que nos intriga es que el vuelo de Ami estuvo desaparecido por varias horas, incluso se pensó de un secuestro o un accidente ya que hubo una gran movilización aérea de muchos gobiernos, pero fue hasta varias horas después que apareció en la frontera de China y Pakistán-agregaba Michiru con un aire de misterio-No sabemos qué paso en ese lapso ya que Setsuna ha intentado ver que pasa pero…-

-Simplemente dejo este plano-termino la frase Setsuna mirando hacia la bahía en donde se podían ver unos haces de luz provenientes tanto de la ciudad como de los equipos de la JSDF

-¿¡Y porque no nos avisaron cuando tuvieron esa información!?-reclamo Serena desde el auto amarillo, las Outers guardaron silencio

-Apenas dimos con la información-menciono Hotaru con algo de pena-teníamos planeado decírselo en estos días pero ha sido difícil ya que bueno queríamos que Ami estuviera presente-alejo

-¡Aun así no debieron ocultar algo tan importante!-Serena fue reconfortada por Darién

-¿Es tan importante esa chica para ustedes?-pregunto con sinceridad Bumblebee

-Lo es-contesto Serena-ella es una de mis amigas más queridas si algo le pasara no solo a ella a todas no me lo perdonaría-al decir eso los presentes se sintieron un tanto halagados-incluso con ustedes que han sido tan buenos con nosotros-acaricio el tablero de Ve el cual revolucionó su motor

-_¡Jetfire a Prime!-_hablo el avión vigía-_¡Prowl, Jazz y Cliffjumper necesitan apoyo ya que los Seekers están dando mucha batalla!-_

-Enterado Jetfire monitorea su situación y la de Sidewipe-

_-De acuerdo Optimus-_la comunicación termino

-Sailors Scouts y Autobots-hablo Optimus apareciendo su rostro en las pantallas de sus compañeros-la batalla aun no ha terminado-

-Enterado Prime-contesto Ratchet

-Si-ahora fue Bumblebee

-Estamos con ustedes-contesto Serena en nombre de todas-la caravana de autos se dirigía hacia la ciudad en donde se podía ver una luz anaranjada producto de una explosión

Sidewipe había vuelto a su forma de vehículo para monitorear la zona en donde debían estar los restos de aquel misil, usando un analizador y radar inspeccionaba cada rincón de la zona

-¡VAYA YA VISTE QUE AUTO!-decía un chico caminando con otro mientras admiraban a Sidewipe

-¡Con uno así consigo citas todos los días!-bromeo el otro, cuando un Ferrari negro apareció por un callejón sorprendiendo a los presentes mas cuando el mismo se abrió la puerta y una chica de cabello negro corto ataviada en un traje por más que revelador y sexy miraba con suma atención el Lamborghini

-¡Ve nada más que belleza!-hablo uno de los chicos con una sonrisa

-¿Hablas del auto o de la chica?- pregunto su compañero

-Ambas-sonreía mientras se acercaba con aire de galán-¿Dime linda te gusta mi auto?-la chica solo le miraba inexpresivamente-te hablo lindura...-aquella chica solo miraba al auto con suma atención

-Autobot….-susurro la desconocida mientras aquel chico acerco su mano para acariciarle el hombro pero la chica de un rápido y sobrehumano reflejo la tomo y la apretó con tal fuerza que se escucho el quebrar de los huesos, a lo que Sidewipe reacciono acelerando a fondo y alejándose de ahí la chica lo comenzó a perseguir corriendo a una gran velocidad seguido de aquel Ferrari quien rápidamente dio alcance a la chica, esta salto al auto y la persecución tomo lugar.

Los autobots Jazz, Prowl y Clifjumper estaban soportando los embates de Thundercracker y Skywarp mientras la población solo huía tratando de ponerse a salvo

-¡ESTO ESTA MAL!-menciono Clifjumper-¡HAY MUCHOS HUMANOS!-

-¡OPTIMUS NECESITAMOS REFUERZOS!-grito Prowl por el comunicador, a lo lejos el sonido de varios helicópteros acercándose llamaron la atención de los robots

-¡ESTE ES LA JSDF CESEN Y DECISTAN!-hablaba uno de los comandantes por medio de un alta voz

-¡NADIE NOS DA ORDENES Y MENOS UN HUMANO!-dijo Skywarp disparando hacia los helicópteros quienes apenas esquivaron

**Mar Pacifico, Portaaviones USS Enterprise**

-¡Enterado comandante Hibiki!-contestaba aquel operador de radio mientras otro hombre se le acercaba-¡Señor el comandante de la JSDF solicita de apoyo aéreo en las coordenadas Zulú 12-22-01-

-¿Tokio?-exhalo el humo de su cigarro-¿Qué acaso Godzilla apareció?-bromeo

-Señor no creo que sea Godzilla-dijo serio aquel operador cuando pusieron las noticias que venían de Japón

-Aquí Furinji Miu reportando desde la ciudad de Tokio a las afuera del distrito comercial de la ciudad de Jyuban-decía aquella mujer a lo lejos se veía como varios vehículos militares estaban acordonando la zona mientras helicópteros sobrevolaban la zona en la cual había varias columnas de humo y explosiones-Lo que están a punto de ver es algo asombroso-la imagen cambio a un video aficionado mostrando a un grupo de turistas saludando a la cámara cuando tres autos incluyendo una auto patrulla corrían a gran velocidad llamando la atención del camarógrafo-_¡Mira están grabando una película o que!-_al ver la coordinación que tenían pero una explosión se escucho creando el caos la gente comenzó a correrla toma se volvió borrosa cuando un grito robótico se escucho aquel hombre enfoco hacia donde debían estar los autos pero en su lugar había tres robots de más de 3 metros de alto apuntando unas armas hacia unos jets que descendían y se transformaban en otros robots-_¡OH DIOS MIO!-_empezó a corre cuando los disparos y explosiones empezaron a oírse más fuerte la imagen se corto mostrando de nuevo a la reportera-

-¡No contamos con mucha información y estamos teniendo dificultades para el envió de la señal satelital pero como pueden ver las imágenes son reales y por lo visto son desde el punto de vista de esta reportera extraterrestres-aquel comandante hizo sonar la alarma para que sus jets salieran a toda prisa

-¡CODIGO ROJO TODOS LOS PILOTOS A SUS NAVES!-aviso el comandante, en pocos minutos un grupo de 10 jets se dirigía a Tokio

**En alguna parte de Tokio**

Sidewipe era perseguido por aquel Ferrari quien ya harto de la situación se transformo frenando con sus brazos la carrera que llevaba haciendo frenar de golpe aquel Ferrari que solo acelero un poco su motor de este bajo la chica quien no mostraba expresión alguna, solo extendió sus brazos-¡ASIMILACION ACTIVADA!-grito mientras su cuerpo era rodeado por una armadura de color gris mientras el auto comenzaba a transformarse salto y se fusiono con el auto el cual termino transformándose en una robot de color negro pero con una característica muy particular eran las seis patas que tenía en su espalda dándole una apariencia aracnoides mientras sus ojos destellaban un rojo mientras sonreía-¡BLACKARACNIA!-dijo lanzándose sobre el autobot que no reacciono a tiempo

**Distrito de Jyuban**

Los Decepticons tenían un parcial control de la situación ya que los Autobots no podían responder el ataque de sus agresores

-¡Ya es suficiente escoria Decepticon!-grito Optmius al transformarse junto a su escuadrón y scouts superando en número a sus rivales

-¡Vaya!-dijo una voz desde un edificio revelando gracias al brillo de la luna la figura-¡Debo decir que estoy impresionada de conocerte en persona!-dijo al lanzar el cuerpo malherido de Sidewipe el cual lanzaba chispas sin signos evidentes de vida-¡OPTIMUS PRIME! ¡POR AHORA SOLO TE DEJARE ESTE OBSEQUIO PERO TAMBIEN ES UN MENSAJE DE QUE ESTO ESTA LEJOS DE TERMINAR!-dijo cuando varios jets de combate rodearon la zona llamando la atención de los Autobots para cuando reaccionaron tanto la desconocida como los otros dos Decepticons habían desaparecido los helicópteros de la JSDF descendían mientras los vehículos terrestres arribaban y cada soldado apuntaba sus armas a los robots, la gente que estaba ahí no daba crédito no tanto de que las Sailors Scouts estuvieran ahí sino el saber que había otras formas de vida, aquella transmisión en vivo estaba dando la vuelta al mundo sorprendiendo a cada ser humano para luego ver como estos seres desaparecían envueltos en un haz de luz rojo.

**Planta nuclear de Fukushima**

-¡Esto es mejor de lo que esperaba!-reía Megatron mientras hacían su arribo sus subordinados-¡Buen trabajo BlackAracnia!-aquella fémina robot solo sonrió para luego expulsar a la chica quien estaba arrodillada

-Es un placer serle útil Lord Megatron-decía vehemente revelando su rostro de ojos azules y cabello azul corto

**Base Autobot, Muelles de Yokohama**

Ami estaba más que intrigada de lo sucedido la noche anterior y estaba buscando relacionar todo-¿Qué fue lo que me paso?-pensó tratando de recordar pero era como tener una cinta en blanco-Ami ¿estas bien?-era Serena que se acercaba a ella con evidente preocupación por ella

-Solo me duele la cabeza, estoy tratando de entender todo esto y…-guardo silencio-te soy sincera Serena por primera vez no sé que puedo hacer para ser útil-dijo con desdén-antes yo era quien realizaba todas las operación de logística pero con ellos-señalo a los Autobots-me siento un poco desplazada-

-Ami no pienses así, tu eres útil en esto y más porque eres la genio numero uno de Japón y hasta creo que del mundo entero si te lo propones-animo su amiga

-Gracias Serena-fue en eso cuando Ratchet se acerco

-¿Estas lista para examinar el CNA?-pregunto el medico

-Adelante-contesto ella subiendo unas escaleras hacia una computadora mientras a lado de una plataforma estaba el cuerpo inerte de Sidewipe-¿Qué fue capaz de hacer esto?-

-Una palabra para eso-dijo Ratchet-Drenador…-

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**Notas del autor:**

**Saludos muchachos y muchachas como les ha tratado la vida?.**

**Ya tenía un ratote de no subir nada de esta historia completamente radical no es así? Pues bien para que no digan que soy un desobligado (o cosas peores) prometí subir capítulos de poco a poco y aquí estoy cumpliendo, cada vez se pone más interesante ya me gusto hacerla de suspenso un rato así que esperen de mi en la medida que la escuela me lo permita.**

**Sin más me reseteo su querido escritor radical**

**Zhudo**

**PD: dejen reviews no sean lacras!**


End file.
